That's The Way We Roll
by FireSeraph
Summary: Rissy travels and hunts with her brothers Sam and Dean. Might follow the series some. Sis fic. Lots of bad language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

Okay, this IS a sis story. If you don't like it, don't read it. This starts out when the series starts out, kinda, but it might not follow the series exactly, so bare with me. The demon still went after Sammy, but, of course, it was later. The demon only went after Sammy and had nothing to do with Dean or their sister. Any questions, please ask, I will answer.

Chapter One

"Get up, Rissy! Time to go." Dean yelled as he slammed his hand onto the bed.

I groaned and turned over to push my face into a pillow.

"Go to hell." I said into the pillow, but Dean heard me.

"That is no way to speak to your big brother." He growled as he pulled the covers off of me. "Get your ass up."

I rolled onto my back and sighed as I looked at the cracked ceiling of the motel. I'm seventeen years old, and I've spent most of my life living in motels and killing Supernatural beings with my dad and brother. Talk about dysfunctional family.

"Clarissa Allison Winchester, get out of that bed!" Dean yelled as he grabbed me from the bed and stood me up.

I swayed for a minute then grabbed a pillow and started beating him with it. He yelped and tried to run for the door but I tripped him and continued to wail on him. He grabbed my wrists and rolled me off of him.

"C'mon sis. We gotta go get Sammy." He said as we both got up.

"We're getting Sammy from Stanford?" I asked, confused. "Just cause dad's gone doesn't mean we have to interrupt Sammy's life."

Dean glared at me as he said, "We're not "interrupting" his life."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed clean clothes. Dean never was one for telling the truth. I went into the motel bathroom and changed into shorts and a tank top. If we were going to California, I was going to look good. When I walked out of the bathroom, Dean stopped and looked at me.

"Nuh-uh. Go change." He demanded.

I rolled my eyes again and started packing my bag. "Dean, I'm seventeen years old. I can dress myself."

"You are not wearing that. Every guy is going to be looking at you!" He exclaimed.

"So a guy can't look at me, but you can screw every female in the country?" I scoffed.

"Yes." He declared as he walked out of the room with the last bag.

I slipped on my flip flops, grabbed my bag and left the room. I tossed my bag into the trunk, slammed it shut, and climbed into the passenger seat. Dean started the car and pulled out onto the highway. Colorado was only a few states away from California, so we would be at Sammy's in a few days. Dean turned the music up pretty loud and I watched the scenery. I loved Dean, but he was a walking contradiction. He was mad at Sammy for leaving, but now he wanted to go get him. He screws every girl he can, but a guy can't even look at me. He worries about me when I don't talk for an hour, but he won't speak for days sometimes. Occasionally, he really makes me want to leave. I wonder what it'd be like to be a normal teenager. I'd go to college like Sammy. I was smart enough; I'd graduated at sixteen so that I could go on the road more. I loved hunting, but it was hard sometimes. My beliefs were split. One part Sammy, one part Dean.

"You okay, Ris?" Dean's question shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Fine." I replied, looking over at him.

He gave me a skeptic look then turned back to the road and blasted the radio. We rode for a long time before my eyes started to droop. I'd been exceptionally tired lately, and it was starting to bother me. My eyes shot open as I remembered what I'd done wrong. I hadn't taken my Carbamazepine in three days. Dean was going to kill me.

_Calm down Clarissa. You're going to work yourself into a seizure. _I thought as I tried to calm myself down. But the more I tried to calm myself down, all I could think about was how angry Dean had been the last time I hadn't taken my medicine and had a seizure. My breathing became labored and my eyesight went fuzzy.

"Rissy? Clarissa?!" I heard Dean yell faintly, but then that's all.

* * *

Dean looked over at Clarissa as she started to shake. He recognized the symptoms as a seizure.

"Shit!" He yelled as it got worse.

He pulled over into a convenient store parking lot and ran over to her side of the car. Dean pulled her out and laid her down on the ground. The strange scene caught other people's attention and they gathered around them.

"Oh my, what's wrong?" One lady exclaimed.

"Can we help?" A man asked.

"Yeah, you can. Shut the fuck up and hand me that jacket in the back of the car!" Dean growled at him.

The man looked taken aback for a minute, and then got the jacket out of the Impala. Dean wadded the jacket up and tried to keep it under Clarissa's head as much as possible. She stopped moving about two minutes after the jacket was placed under her head. Dean grabbed her pill bottle and some water from the car then sat down beside her as she came to.

My eyes opened slowly and I looked around. I was lying on the ground in front of a gas station. Dean was sitting beside me with my medicine.

"I did it again didn't I?" I groaned as I sat up slowly.

"Here." He said shortly as he handed me the water and medicine.

He stood up and shook the dirt off of himself. I sighed, took the pills, then stood up slowly. Dean pulled the Impala around to the gas pump and started to put gas in the car. He handed me a twenty.

"Go get some drinks and snacks. We won't be stopping for a while." He said, but he never looked at me.

I nodded, took the money and went into the store. I grabbed a few bottles of Gatorade, some chips, and a few bags of gummy worms. I went up to the counter, paid for the food and climbed back into the Impala. Dean started the car, pulled back out onto the highway and turned up the music. When I looked over at him, his jaw was clenched, his knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so tight, and his eyes were permanently glued to the road. I pushed back the tears, pulled my feet under me and curled into a small ball in my seat.

* * *

I woke up when I felt myself being lifted. My eyes opened slowly to see Dean carrying me. I looked around and realized that we had stopped for the night at a cruddy hotel. Dean unlocked the door and laid me down on one of the beds in the room, then turned around and left. He came back a few minutes later with our bags, locked the door behind him, and then disappeared into the bathroom with his bag. I stood up slowly and stretched. Digging through my bag for pajamas, I found a bag of gummy worms and tore into them. I was starving. I changed into sweatpants and one of Sammy's old hoodies, then curled up on the bed with the remote and my bag of gummy worms. _The Last of the Mohicans_, my favorite movie, was on and I stayed on that channel until Dean came out.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked him as he set his bag on a chair.

He shrugged and sat down on his bed, never looking at me once.

"C'mon Dean, you can't stay mad at me." I told him, looking over at him pitifully.

"Go to sleep Clarissa. If we're lucky, we'll make it Sammy's late tomorrow night." Dean said in a monotone.

This time I couldn't stop the tears. They streamed down my face as I turned off the TV and the light, and lay down in the bed. The thought of having Sammy back was the only thing that let me fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

Okay, this IS a sis story. If you don't like it, don't read it. This starts out when the series starts out, kinda, but it might not follow the series exactly, so bare with me. The demon still went after Sammy, but, of course, it was later. The demon only went after Sammy and had nothing to do with Dean or their sister. Any questions, please ask, I will answer.

Also, I have been having problems uploading new chapters to Fanfiction. If you would like, you can find this story on the Supernaturalville .net website, same title, but the author is LoVeWrItInG. If you just want the link, ask and I'll send it to you. Thanks.

Chapter Two

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. Funny, I didn't remember me or Dean setting the alarm… My eyes cracked open slowly and I rolled onto my stomach. Getting up sucked out loud. Dean was waking up too, and when he rolled over to look at me, I rolled in the opposite direction. I didn't want to even look at him, let alone make eye contact with him. I got out of bed, grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water as hot as I could get it without scalding myself. The hot water felt good; almost like a cleansing. I took my medicine, pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, brushed my hair and walked out of the bathroom with my bag. Dean was already dressed and had packed his bag in the car. He went into the bathroom while I set my bag in the car then got in the passenger seat. Dean slid into the driver's seat a few minutes later, and pulled onto the highway.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Dean asked, looking over at me.

"Don' care." I mumbled, looking out the window.

"Sure you do. McDonalds, Waffle House, what?" He asked again.

"You pick." I said, this time louder.

"Fine." He growled, jerking the car into a McDonalds drive through.

"Welcome to McDonalds, what can I get for you today?" the lady on the intercom asked.

"Uh, let's see. Three chicken biscuits, two large teas, and some of those little potato round things." As Dean ordered, I had to hide a smile. He was going to eat two of the three biscuits, and probably drink half of my tea as well. It was so hard to be mad at Dean.

We pulled around to the second window, got our food, and pulled out onto the highway again. Dean handed me my biscuit and hash browns while he dove into his first one. I nibbled on the biscuit and hash brown, finishing it after about thirty minutes. Hey, when I'm upset, I'm a slow eater. Once my stomach was full, my eyes started to droop, and since I didn't sleep well last night, I let sleep take me.

"We're here." Dean's voice cut through my deep sleep.

My eyes shot open at the thought of seeing Sammy after two years. I opened the door and practically fell out of the car. Dean laughed at me and headed into the building. I ran to catch up at him, and found him picking the lock on a door.

"Can't we just call him? I have Sammy's number…" I trailed off as Dean looked at me.

"I wanna surprise him." Was his only reply.

I rolled my eyes at him. Surprise him my ass.

"And if you roll your damn eyes at me one more time, I'm going to put you over my knee and bust your ass like dad used to do when you rolled your eyes at him!" he said loudly.

"You're not dad." I replied coldly.

He looked at me one more time before he pushed the door open and crept into the apartment. I followed him when I heard a loud clatter and cussing. When I stepped into the living room, I saw Dean and Sammy talking in harsh, hushed voices.

"Sammy!" I squealed running at him and jumping into his arms.

Sam wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. "Rissa. What're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed. "I'm glad to see you, but what're you guys-"

Sammy was interrupted as a girl walked into the room and turned on the light.

"Sam, what's going on?" She asked.

"Jessica, this is my brother Dean and my sister Ris- ah, Clarissa." Sam explained to her.

Jessica nodded and Dean clapped his hands together. "Well, now that we've got that cleared up, Sam, Clarissa and I have some family business to attend to."

Sammy scoffed at Dean, put me down and walked over to stand with Jessica. "Whatever you want to say to me, you can say in front of her."

Dean looked from me to Sammy, and I shrugged. "Dad's on a hunting trip." Dean started.

"And he hasn't been home in three weeks." I finished for him.

"Jess, if you'll excuse us please." Sammy said. She nodded and left the room. Sam turned and looked at us. "Dean, dad's done this before. You don't have to freak out every time he doesn't come back in time to make you happy."

Dean glared at him. "He's never done this before. C'mon Sam, the three of us can ride up to Jericho and check it out."

Sam sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Fine. But I have to be back by Monday. I have an interview for law school."

My eyes widened and I squealed. "Really? Are you serious Sammy? That's great!" I clapped my hands and jumped up and down a little.

Sam chuckled at me and ruffled my hair. "Chill, Smurfette. It's not for sure yet."

I jerked my head out from under his hand and huffed. "I only got blue on my nose a few times, and you _still_ remember that?! And I've grown since you last saw me. I'm five foot now."

This time Dean laughed with Sam. While Sammy went to go talk to Jess and pack, Dean went back to the car and I… well, I snooped. I started in the kitchen, going through the cabinets and the drawers. Nothing interesting until I looked in the cabinet under the sink. There was your usual cleaning supplies, but then I found a box of condoms.

"Ew, and in the kitchen? Too much information…" I stuck my tongue out and made a choking sound.

I was kind of deterred after that find, but decided to continue to snoop. I hit the jackpot when I found their medicine cabinet. I mean, there was the usual; Aspirin, Ibuprofen, Motrin, but then I found Clozapine. I didn't know what it was, but I was sure it wasn't your every day, run of the mill medicine. I made a mental note of the spelling, put the bottle back and went looking for Sammy. He was finished packing and was headed out the door. Jess followed him to the door and they kissed. It was kinda cute… not really.

"Nice meeting you Jess." I said, throwing a fake smile her way, and heading to the car without leaving her a chance to respond.

I slid into the passenger seat and buckled up. Dean laughed and I didn't understand until the door flew open and Sammy was standing there.

"Outta the car Smurfette." He said as he threw his bag into the back seat.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I'm older than you, so I get to sit in the front. Now move it." He said, unbuckling me.

"Damn it Sammy, I can unbuckle myself." I growled at him as I got out of the front and sat down in the back.

"Gosh, you two argue like a bunch of little girls." Dean sighed as he started the car and pulled out.

"You would know, you are one." I shot back at him.

"Remember what I said earlier about putting you over my knee? I'll do it." Dean threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." I said, narrowing my eyes at him as he looked at me in the rearview mirror.

Dean didn't reply. Instead, he just turned up the music and drove. It was late into the night when I finally had to talk.

"Can we stop somewhere?" I asked the silent car.

"We'll stop in a few hours." Dean replied.

"No, we need to stop soon." I demanded.

"Why? Why do we have to stop now?" He asked vehemently, glaring at me.

"Because I have to pee!" I yelled at him, waking Sammy up in the process.

"Oh." He said quietly.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He just has to push me to my limit. Dean pulled into a little gas station and I got out of the car to head towards the bathrooms. It was around two in the morning, and these drunk guys were hanging around their car. They might've been a little older than me. They watched me walk past them and one whistled at me.

"Hey, why don't you come over here and introduce yourself?" He yelled.

"Piss off." I growled at him and went into the bathroom.

After I'd used the bathroom, washed my hands and was headed back to the car, someone grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall of the store. The guy leaned against me and pushed my arms above my hand.

"Nobody talks to me like that, sweet thing." He breathed into my face and I smelt beer on his breath.

My mind was working quickly to try and find a way out of this. And the only think I could think of, was to flirt. I relaxed my arms and he let go of them slightly. I leaned forward and laid my face into his neck.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm just playing hard to get." I said sweetly as I moved my hands down his back and I grabbed his butt.

"Oh, I see how it is." He chuckled and his hands started to roam.

His mind was obviously elsewhere, so I took my chance to get away from him. I slammed my knee into his groin and bolted back to the Impala. Sammy and Dean weren't anywhere in sight, so I guessed that they were inside getting something to eat. I tried to keep the tears back, but they flowed freely. Dean and Sam came back to the car laughing and joking with each other and I tried to hide my tears. They didn't notice until we were on the road.

"Ris, you okay? You're kinda quiet." Sammy commented, turning around to look at me.

I turned my face away from him. "M'fine Sammy. Just tired." I replied brokenly.

"You're not fine. You're crying, aren't you?" He asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter." I said, still not looking at him.

"Yes, it does. We're here, and we're stopping for the night. We start looking tomorrow." Dean declared as he started looking for a motel.

I sighed and conceded to the fact that I was going to have to tell them what happened. Dean parked the car at a motel and went in to pay while Sammy and I got out the bags. Dean came out with a key to a room and let us into the room.

"Dad's been here. The man up front said that he rented out a room for a month. We'll check it out tomorrow." Dean said as he set down his bag. Then he turned to me. "Now, spill."

I sat down on the bed and looked up at my big brothers. They so weren't going to be happy.

"Okay, well, when I went to the bathroom, on the way back I, well, this guy kind of stopped me. And he, uh, … never mind." I said quickly.

Dean looked confused, and Sammy looked furious. I sighed. Dean hadn't understood, but Sammy had. Of course.

"Did he touch you?" Sammy growled.

"N-not exactly. I got away from him." I said, looking down at the carpet.

Dean visibly clenched his jaw and I knew the blow up was coming. I stood up quickly and grabbed my bag.

"Well, I'm gonna go jump in the shower." I said and walked quickly into the bathroom.

I heard them both protest but I closed and locked the door. I took a shower, changed into my pajamas, walked out of the bathroom and into the room. As I put my bag on the chair, I turned and looked at my brothers.

"So, you guys are sharing a bed, and I get my own, right?" I asked as I laid down on one of the beds.

"Ha, not quite. You're sharing with Sammy." Dean said as he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"Why don't you share with Lady Kicksalot?" Sammy asked.

I threw a pillow at him as Dean answered. "Because I'm the oldest, and what I say goes."

Sammy and I both rolled our eyes at him and lay down to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

Okay, this IS a sis story. If you don't like it, don't read it. This starts out when the series starts out, kinda, but it might not follow the series exactly, so bare with me. The demon still went after Sammy, but, of course, it was later. The demon only went after Sammy and had nothing to do with Dean or their sister. Any questions, please ask, I will answer.

Chapter Three

I woke up the next morning to Dean and Sammy talking in hushed voices.

"So there's no one with dad's description in the morgue or the hospital, so he's either still here or gone." Sammy said, looking at a map of the town.

"Right. We need to look at his room and go from there. Surely we can find something, right?" Dean asked, looking up at me and smiling. "Hey, sleep monster."

"Was' goin on?" I mumbled as I sat up slowly and shook the sleep from my head.

"We're just going over today's plan. Why don't you get ready while Dean and I go check out dads' hotel room?" Sammy said, standing up and walking over to me.

I nodded and stood up.

"We won't take too long, unless we find him, so get ready pretty quick, okay ankle biter?" Dean said as he loaded his Colt 1911 and stuck it in the back of his pants.

"Whatever old man." I scoffed as I grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom.

I heard them leave, and then I turned on the shower and washed my hair. Dean always said that if I washed it more than one time a day, it was going to fall out before I was twenty. My eyes widened as I realized what day it was. My eighteenth birthday was in three weeks. I laughed and shook my head. I doubt Dean and Sam would even remember. It's not like we kept a calendar with everyone's birthday on it. It was kind of sad really. We didn't have a phone book, or a family calendar, or a family schedule, or anything. Just the minimal things. I shook my head and got out of the shower. I dressed quickly and stepped out of the bathroom with my bag. I had walked maybe four steps into the room when Sammy came running into the room.

"Get your stuff. We gotta go now." He said, grabbing his bag and my hand.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked as I grabbed Dean's bag and was dragged out of the room.

"Someone ratted us out. The cops got Dean." Sammy said, looking around quickly as he shoved me into the Impala, got into the drivers' seat and sped off.

"Shit." I sighed, looking out the window. "Well, he'll get himself out… or we will. Did you find anything?"

"Dad figured it out. It's a woman in white. So, we're gonna go pay a visit to her husband." Sammy explained as he pulled off the highway onto an old dirt road. "You stay in the car; I'll go talk to him."

I nodded and sat tight as he got out and went up to talk to the man. From what I could tell, it went pretty well until Sammy said something that pissed the man off. He wrapped up the conversation quickly and got back into the car.

"So, Constance is buried in the family plot. Let's go dig her up." Sammy said as he started the car and backed out.

"But first, we have to get Dean out of jail." I said as I picked up my cell phone and dial 911. "Um, yes. I-I just heard someone shooting! I think they're trying to kill someone! I'm on Whiteford Road. Hurry!"

I hung up and looked over at Sammy who was chuckling softly. "You're just like Dean."

"Eh, I'm better." I smiled up at him. When Sammy looked back at the road, he gasped and slammed on the brakes. I looked around frantically and couldn't see anything. "What?!"

My door flew open and I was jerked from the car. My head slammed onto the pavement and then it all went dark.

* * *

"Rissy! Clarissa, damn it, if you're ignoring me, I'll kill ya!" Dean yelled over me.

"For God's sake, shut the fuck up! I have a headache!" I opened my eyes and groaned.

Sammy chuckled and helped me up. "Please tell me you killed that bitch?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got her." Dean said as we got into the car. "Sammy almost screwed up my car though."

"Poor baby." I scoffed. "My head was cracked open."

"You lived." Dean said, grinning up at me through the rearview mirror. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hush you two. I figured out where the coordinates that dad left us go." Sammy said, and I noticed he was looking at a map.

"Wait, dad left us coordinates?" I asked, leaning up to look into the front seat.

"He left us his journal too. The place he marked was BlackWater Ridge, Colorado." Sammy said.

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asked, nodding his head.

"About six hundred miles." Sammy replied.

"We can make it by morning." Dean said, stepping on the gas.

"Dean, I don't think I can go. My interviews in like ten hours, I gotta be there." Sammy pleaded.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home." Dean commented scathingly.

I stayed quiet through the conversation, knowing that anything I said wouldn't help. Dean and Sammy would always have their own priorities. We drove back to Sammy's and he got out of the car.

"You call me when you find him. Maybe I can meet up with you guys." He said, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, alright." Dean said, then he looked the other way.

"You'll do great on the interview Sammy. Tell me _everything_ once it's over." I ordered.

He laughed and let go of my hand. "You got it sis. Be careful, and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

I nodded. "You got it."

He looked back one more time then went into the building. Dean drove for about a minute or two then turned the car around and headed back.

"What're you doing?" I asked as he parked the car and got out.

"Stay here." Was all he said as he ran into the building.

I sat there and watched until it burst into flames. My eyes widened as I got out of the car and headed towards the building. I sighed in relief as Sammy and Dean came running out. Sammy stood there and watched the building burn. I knew better than to ask. I knew that Jess was in there, dead. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Sammy's waist. He put his arm around me and squeezed.

"C'mon guys. We've got work to do." He said as he walked back to the car and got into the passenger seat.

Dean and I looked at each other then got into the car too. I made a bed in the back and curled up into a ball, knowing that Dean was going to drive all night to get to BlackWater Ridge. Once I got comfy, my eyes drooped and I was out.

"Wake up kid, we're here." Dean said as he opened his door and stepped out of the Impala.

I groaned and stretched my arms over my head, then went limp again. I was quite comfy and didn't want to get up. I heard another door open, and it never occurred to me that it was one of the back doors until someone grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the car. I lay on the pavement for a minute before I opened my eyes and looked up at Dean.

"I hate you." I said to him.

"I know. Get up." Dean said as he walked into the Ranger's Station.

Sammy grinned at me and held out his hand. I grabbed it and let him pull me into a standing position. He put his arm around my shoulder and walked with me into the station. We came in just in time to hear the Ranger ask Dean if he was thinking of heading to BlackWater Ridge, and Dean say no. If the Ranger was worried about it, then that was bad news. Sammy and I looked around the room as Dean talked to the Ranger. We left when Dean had finished pumping the Ranger for information, and once we got back into the car, Dean told us what was going on. Some chicks' brother hadn't checked in with her in a few days and she was driving them crazy saying that he was missing, which he probably was, if he wasn't dead already.

"So now, all we have to figure out is what we're dealing with." Dean said as he looked for a hotel.

"Wendigo, werewolf, vampire, something along those lines probably." Sammy said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I hope it's not vampires. They're a bitch to kill." I said as I stepped out of the car and grabbed my bag.

"Watch your language." Dean said as he got out as well.

"Don't tell me what to do." I snapped at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and stalked off into the lobby to get us a room. Sammy raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's with you guys? You fight, yeah, but you've never been at each other's throats like this." He commented as we gathered our bags.

"I- he's just been more possessive lately. I didn't like it when dad told me what to do, and now Dean's doing it. It pisses me off." I said as Dean came back and showed us to the room that we

"Put your bag down, and sit on the bed. We need to talk." Dean ordered me.

I set my bag down on a chair and glared at Dean. "No."

Dean grabbed me by my shoulder and forcefully set me down on the bed. "I am your older brother, and dad left me in charge of you. You will do as I say."

I stood up and pushed him back. "I'm seventeen years old. I don't need someone to be in charge of me."

His jaw clenched. "Yes, you do. You're still a kid."

"No, I'm not! I don't need you, and I don't need dad. I don't need anybody!" I screamed at him.

I didn't even see his hand coming until it slammed into the side of my face. The force of the blow was enough to knock me back onto the bed and I lay there with my eyes closed as I heard yelling and a door slam. I felt the bed sink beside me and a hand gently cupped the left side of my face. I flinched slightly.

"Ris…" Sammy whispered.

"Don't Sammy. Just don't." I said brokenly as I stood up and walked to the door. "I'm just gonna take a quick walk. I'll be back in ten."

"Are you sure? I can come with you…" He said as he moved to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sammy." I reassured him.

"Okay. Be careful and call if you need me." He said and I nodded as I left.

I started walking around the hotel, just listening to the wilderness and getting lost in it. I didn't want to think about Dean or what had just happened, but I did. The tears started and my breathing became hitched. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. My back hit a wall and I slid down slowly as my head moved rapidly. I couldn't see much, but the last thing that I did see was the image of a man. My body was lifted and placed on something soft, I heard the roar of an engine, and then I was moving. The last thing I heard was, "So, you think she's the Winchester girl?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

Okay, this IS a sis story. If you don't like it, don't read it. This starts out when the series starts out, kinda, but it might not follow the series exactly, so bare with me. The demon still went after Sammy, but, of course, it was later. The demon only went after Sammy and had nothing to do with Dean or their sister. Any questions, please ask, I will answer.

Chapter Four

My head was throbbing. It felt like I'd been hit by a two-by-four.

"Son of a bitch." I groaned and opened my eyes slowly.

"Such bad language from such a pretty mouth." A voice said from behind me.

I tried to turn around but my hands were tied behind my back. Well, not tied, handcuffed really. _Fuck._ I thought. Picking locks was Dean and Sammy's thing, not mine. I was lying down on my side on a cot and I tried to sit up, but I got dizzy.

"Easy there, you just had a seizure." The voice said again and I felt someone steady me as I sat up fully.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I asked, looking back at the person.

He was a man, about thirty-two or thirty-three, with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. There was a reason that I was handcuffed, which meant that this wasn't a friend.

"You're worse than your big brother. That cussing is going to get you in a bit of trouble some day." The man said, coming to squat in front of me.

"How do you know my brother?" I asked, a slight tremble in my voice.

"Oh, I know all about you Clarissa. You, Dean, Sam, and your daddy, John. He loves those boys so much. Of course, he loves you too. But all that love couldn't stop him from leaving you, right? Leaving you with Dean, the overbearing prick that he is. He just left you, no warning, no good-bye, no love you, see you later." He said softly, putting his hand on my left cheek. "That's a nasty bruise."

"Shut up." I said through gritted teeth.

"You know I'm right, Clarissa." He whispered, moving closer to me. "You deserve a family that will never leave you, a dad that will never leave you. I could be that dad."

I started laughing hysterically. "A dad? You could be my dad? You're barely older than me." I was laughing so hard I was crying. The tears streamed down my face.

"I'm a lot older than I look, Clarissa. About three hundred _years_ older than I look." He said, grinning at me.

I gulped and stopped laughing. His grin widened and I watched his eyes darken.

"So you're a what? Demon? Vampire?" I asked, feigning bravery.

"Vampire. I can smell your blood move faster as your heart beat races faster." He said, breathing through his nose deeply. "You can act unconcerned all you want, but I know you're scared. And I know that _you_ know that I'm right about daddy. I'll let you think about it."

I watched him get up and walk to the door, moving my hands in the cuffs the whole time. They were extremely tight and they fucking hurt. I sighed and dropped my head.

"Could you at least loosen these?" I asked quietly as I let my shoulders droop.

"I'll do something better." He said as I heard him come up behind me.

I stiffened as I felt his hands on mine, and I jerked away from him once the handcuffs were off. I moved quickly to a corner of the room and starting looking for a weapon of some kind. Not that much could hurt a vampire, but it was worth a try. He chuckled at me and went towards the door again.

"What-what's your name?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You can call me Paul." He smiled at me, and then he was gone. I heard the click of several locks and then footsteps retreating.

"Damn it, I am so fucking screwed." I moaned, looking around the room.

There were bars on the window, the walls had no weak spots, and the only think in the room was a bed and a chair. Nothing sharp whatsoever. I looked out the window and all I saw was trees. In the middle of bum-fucking-nowhere. I started to pace the room.

"It'll be fine. Keep it together, Rissa. Dean and Sammy will find you. They'll pick up the trail. They're good. Damn good. And we worked out a plan if this ever happened…" My eyes widened in realization. We _had_ worked out a plan. I searched my pockets for the rosary beads that Dean had given me to drop in case something happened. Not that dropping it now would do me any good, but maybe the seizure made it slip out of the pocket, or something. The necklace was nowhere to be found, so I had a shred of hope that Dean and Sammy would find it. And find me. I sighed and put my face in my hands. I was screwed.

* * *

Sam was losing his mind. Dean wasn't picking up his phone, and neither was Rissa. She'd been gone for twenty minutes, and he didn't want to go after her and pressure her, but he was worried about her. Anything could have happened. Sam picked up his phone and walked out of the hotel room. He was going to find Rissa, and then he was going to find Dean. Sam walked for about ten minutes before he felt something under his boot. He stopped and backed up enough to see a white necklace of rosary beads. It looked exactly like… His eyes widened as the realization hit him. Rissa was gone. He took off running to where they had parked the Impala and it was there. Sam went back to the room hoping that Dean was back. Sam busted through the door to see Dean standing in the middle of the room, looking bewildered.

"Dean. She's gone. Someone, or something, has our little sister." Sam said brokenly as he held up the rosary beads.

"Fuck!" Dean roared as he slammed his fist in the wall. "This is my fault."

"You can play the blame game later, Dean. First we have to find our sister." Sam said, going to his computer to do research on any past murders in the area.

* * *

I didn't know how long I sat with my head in my hands; it could have been an hour or a week for all I knew. I heard the door open and I didn't move, I just sat there.

"Are you hungry?" Paul asked.

I shook my head no, but my stomach growled and I fought back a grin. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me.

"Come on." He said, motioning me towards the door with his head.

I stood up slowly and followed him cautiously out into the hall of house. It was small, and I took in the layout of the house as quickly as I could. Bathroom across the hall from the room I was staying in, other bedroom beside that, small kitchen linking to a small living room. From what I could tell, we were the only people in the house, but for all I knew others could have come in and out of the house while I was in the back bedroom. When we walked into the kitchen, the first think I noticed was my cell phone sitting on the kitchen table. My eyes widened as I realized that I might have a chance at getting a message to my brothers.

"What do you want to eat? I stocked a bit of everything." Paul said, opening a fridge.

"So you planned on kidnapping me?" I asked as I inched towards my phone.

"No, kidnapping is temporary." He said as he looked in the fridge. "How about a turkey sandwich with mustard and barbeque chips… inside the bread?"

I froze as he said that. My favorite sandwich was that. I mean yeah, people eat turkey sandwiches with mustard, but not many eat barbeque chips inside the bread.

"How'd you know that was my favorite?" I asked hesitantly. I was almost to my phone.

Paul's back was to me as he started making the sandwich. "I told you. I know everything about you."

"So how long have you been following me?" I was trying to keep him occupied by asking him questions, and it was working. I had the phone in my hand and I was typing a text to Dean.

"Since that New Orleans hunt." He said nonchalantly.

_Vampire. Cabin in woods._ I typed quickly and sent the text. I cringed as the phone beeped to notify me that the text had been sent. Paul's head turned around quickly, and before I knew it the phone was gone out of my hand and he was back at the counter making the sandwich.

"I should've known that you'd try something like that. You are a Winchester after all." He commented as he finished the sandwich and turned around to hand it to me.

I looked up at him like he had grown another head. "Y-you're not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not. You wanted to tell your brothers where you were, and that you were all right." He said, smiling at me.

_Okay, this guy is off his rocker._ I thought silently.

"My dad would've torn me a new one if I did something like that." I mumbled as I took the plate from him and sat down at the table.

"I know. But I'm not like your dad." He said as he walked out of the room.

I slowly took a bite of the sandwich and sighed. It tasted so good; just like when I was ten. I smiled as I chewed slowly, savoring the taste. I almost choked as I heard AC/DC's Back In Black play. That was Dean's ringtone.

"Hello Dean." Paul's voice sounded through the empty house and I ran into the living room to see Paul holding my phone to his ear.

"Now, now, you don't have to cuss me. I'm not going to hurt your little sister." Paul said as he looked up at me and smiled.

I really wanted to hear what Dean was saying.

"I have what I want. There's nothing you can do that will make me give her up." Paul told him happily.

This time, I heard Dean. "Give us back our sister you fucking psycho bastard!"

"I can let you talk to her." Paul said and then he handed me the phone.

"Rissa?" Dean asked, his voice tense.

"Yeah. Can I talk to Sammy?" I answered, feeling guilty as the words came out of my mouth.

"Sure." Dean said quietly and I heard the phone being transferred from hand to hand.

"What's up Smurfette?" Sammy asked, his tone light.

"Ah, nothing much. Just sitting around watching the grass grow." I said, hoping that he remembered our old code.

"Are the butterflies out?" Sammy replied, and I smiled inside. He remembered.

"Nope, no butterflies. But the flies are awful. Think we could use the bug spr-" I was unable to finish as the phone was taken from me and closed.

I glared up at Paul. "That was a very John Winchester thing of you to do."

"I can't have you telling your brothers where we are through your little code, now can I?" he asked, moving to look out the front window. "Ah, Francesca is back."

"Francesca?" I asked, looking towards the door as it opened.

A tall, red headed woman walked in the door. She looked at me and then to Paul. She smiled at him and then walked towards me.

"So, the sleeping Winchester awakes." She said as she circled me.

"Yes, and we've already taken care of her brothers." Paul replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't see why I couldn't just kill them." Francesca pouted.

"Because then John would come looking for us for killing his boys." Paul explained, coming back into the room with two beers.

"Fine." She sighed as she took a beer and sat down in one of the chairs.

Paul sat down in the other and I walked dejectedly into the kitchen to finish my sandwich. Maybe Sammy understood me. Maybe they could find me. Or maybe they would just leave, like dad did. I tried to keep those thoughts from my head, but they kept coming back. Paul was right about my dad. He never treated me like he did Sammy and Dean. Even though Sammy and he fought tooth and nail every time they talked to each other, he still treated him better. I followed his every order, I did everything he ever asked, and it wasn't good enough. I always did something wrong, said something wrong, complained about not having a home, or about not having a birthday party. Was that too much to ask? Was it too much to ask for a birthday cake on my sixteenth birthday? And Dean. Oh he was just like dad. Exactly like him.

I slowly ate my sandwich, but stopped after a while. My stomach was in knots and I felt sick. I can't believe I was thinking about this. It was wrong, I loved my family.

_But do they love you as much as you love them?_

The question echoed in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

Okay, this IS a sis story. If you don't like it, don't read it. This starts out when the series starts out, kinda, but it might not follow the series exactly, so bare with me. The demon still went after Sammy, but, of course, it was later. The demon only went after Sammy and had nothing to do with Dean or their sister. Any questions, please ask, I will answer.

Chapter Five

"Dean, call dad. If you can get a hold of him, we could use him if he's close. Ris said that there's more than one vampire, but not sure how many exactly. She's not hurt." Sam said as he went through the weapons bag.

"So that's why she wanted to talk to you? Your code?" Dean asked as he started dialing his dads' number.

"Yeah. We made it up when we were younger, in case we wanted to talk without you and dad knowing. Along with our own made up language, but I don't remember all of that." Sam said, smiling at the memory.

"I remember." Dean replied quietly. He hit the send button and listened to it ring. He got a puzzled look on his face as he heard a ring on the phone, and a ring of a phone outside the door. Sammy looked up at him as he walked quickly to the door and jerked it open. John Winchester stood there, looking at them.

"I leave you alone for a few weeks, and you get your sister kidnapped? For God's sake, can't you watch her?" He said as he walked into the room.

"Nice to see you too dad." Sammy commented sarcastically.

John ignored his youngest sons comment and headed towards the map on the table. "Do you have an area narrowed down?"

"Ris said she was in a cabin. The only place level enough with the possibility of being hooked up to water and electricity is in this area." Dean said, pointing to a patch of woods. "We think that these vampires are also what's been killing people. It was a trap."

John nodded his head and looked up at his boys.

"Let's go get your sister."

* * *

I sat there, looking at the sandwich in front of me. It was hard to believe that this, this _vampire_ could make me think this way. I knew it was his angle, but he was right. I sighed, put my elbows on the table and set my head in my hands. This was too much. What the fuck did they want with me? I wasn't anything special. Sammy was the genius; Dean and dad were the master hunters. I was just the tag along. Yeah, I helped research, and yeah, I helped hunt, but I wasn't a big part of the "Winchester Team". I always ended up screwing something up.

I jumped when I felt a hand land softly on my shoulder. I looked up to see Paul standing above me, looking straight ahead. I was about to ask what he was doing when the front door was busted open. I spun around to see my dad, Sammy and Dean come in with guns and machete's blazing. It would've been funny if the situation wasn't so tense.

"I wondered when you boys would show up." Paul said, not moving from his spot.

I stood up slowly and started to walk towards my family, but his grip on my shoulder tightened. I looked up at him as his eyes went from blue, to black, to an eerie yellow.

"Yellow? Vampires don't have yellow eyes…" I muttered to myself as I looked over at my family.

Dad's eyes got wide as his jaw clenched. "You son of a bitch."

Paul turned around and grinned at him. "Daddy gets it. Too bad little Rissy didn't."

"What the hell is goi-" I stopped mid sentence as it all came together. The reason he knew everything about us is because he'd caused us to be what we are. This was the demon that killed mom. "Oh my god."

"You know, I didn't have much interest in her when I came to visit Sammy and Mary. I've found out some… interesting things about her since then though. So have you, right daddy?" He said, looking up at my dad.

"Give me my daughter." Dad said through gritted teeth.

"I will." Paul/Yellow-Eyes said to dad. He turned his attention to me. "Remember what I said, Rissy. Offer's open. Francesca and I will be around."

His hand was gone from my shoulder and I stood there looking at my dad and brothers. I felt the tears coming and I closed my eyes.

"Sammy." I choked out.

As soon as I got the words out, arms wrapped around me and I collapsed into the warm body. One arm wrapped around my legs and the other supported my back as I was lifted into the air.

"Let's get her back to the hotel. We'll figure this out then." I heard Dean say.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered repeatedly.

"It's okay baby. It's okay." Sammy replied as I felt him sit down in the car and hold me closer. His hand stroked my hair. "You did nothing wrong."

I cried into Sammy's shirt the whole time back to the hotel. I was confused, and hurt, and angry, and I didn't know what to do. The car stopped and the engine cut off. I heard the door open and I was lifted out of the car. I opened my eyes to see Dean holding me. I swallowed hard, think about the last time I saw his face. My eyes squeezed shut at the thought of his face, twisted in anger and hurt. I whimpered slightly.

"Are you hurt? Just wait one minute, and we'll have you in the room." He said quickly, a slight tremble in his voice.

I was laid down on a bed and I sighed. I was happy to be back at the hotel with my family, but I knew that the calm wasn't going to last long. Dad was here, and he wouldn't wait for me to be ready to talk. He'd bust in demanding that we talk now. I groaned as I heard two other sets of footsteps come into the room.

"Sit up, Clarissa." Dad's voice resonated around the silent room.

I did as he said. I sat up, crossed my legs under me and stared at the comforter in front of me.

"Look at me." He commanded.

I looked up slowly into his deep brown eyes. Dad was always good at masking his feelings, and his eyes betrayed nothing.

"What the hell were you thinking, leaving your brothers?" He asked calmly.

"Well, the only thing I was thinking about was the throbbing in the left side of my face from being backhanded so hard. I just wanted fresh air. Dean left, so I thought a walk wouldn't hurt me." I said, my eyes hardening. "And I didn't really think about having a seizure, passing out, and being taken by the demon that killed mom."

His eyes flickered over to look at Dean, and then his piercing gaze was back on me.

"Now's not the time to be a smart ass, Clarissa." He said, his voice hard.

"Oh really? Okay then, I won't be. Why don't you tell me what the hell he meant by the "interesting" things that he's found out about me, huh? What're you hiding?" I asked, sitting up on my knees so that I could look him straight in the eye.

I watched Sammy and Dean shift out of the corner of my eye. They didn't know what to expect, just like me.

Dad sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Let's talk about this later. We're going to Bobby's."

My mouth dropped open in astonishment. "You're kidding, right? You can interrogate me, be mean to me, but when I want answers, you just blow me off. I can't believe you."

I got up off the bed and walked over to the window. "I bet if Dean or Sammy asked you a question, you'd answer them." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" dad growled. "What'd you say?"

"I said, if Dean or Sammy asked you a question, that you would answer them. And I'm right, aren't I?" I asked, turning around to face him. "I mean, they are the good kids after all. They always do everything right. They never mess up. They can _do_ what hunters are supposed to do. I'm just a liability."

"You are not a liability. I love you just as much as I love them." He said through gritted teeth.

"Do you? Really? I mean, when Sammy complained about our lifestyle, you either overlooked it or fought with him. But when I complained, dear god in heaven, we had to crucify Rissy." I scoffed.

"Clarissa, can we please not talk about this right now?" He asked, looking down at his hands.

I shook my head slowly. "Of course dad. Yes, sir."

I picked up my bag and turned around to look at Sammy and Dean.

"Get your bags, let's go. Bobby's is a while away, but if we drive straight there, we'll be there in thirty-six hours maybe." I said quietly as I walked out the door. I climbed into the back of the Impala and sat there, staring at the seat in front of me.

Dad, Dean, and Sammy came out of the hotel room a few minutes later. Dean and Sammy got into the Impala, Dean driving, and dad got into his truck. Dean looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"You okay, Ris?" he asked concerned.

"Yes Dean."

"Do you want something to eat? Drink?"

"No Dean."

Dean sighed and slammed his hand onto the wheel.

"Why do you always shut down after you and dad fight? Why do you let him get to you? You know how he is. He's just… well, he's him." Dean growled to no one in particular.

"I don't know Dean." I said, looking out the window.

"You do know. Otherwise, you wouldn't do it." Sammy commented.

I didn't bother replying. When they teamed up on me, it was useless to try and fight with them. We drove for a couple of hours and I drifted in and out of sleep. It was dark when I woke up one time and the cars clock flashed two-thirty in neon green.

"Dean?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah ankle biter?" he answered and I smiled.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized, trailing off.

"You have no reason to be. I'm the one that's sorry. It's my fault that I hit you, it's my fault that you walked out of that room, and it's my fault that you were taken. I'm sorry." He said, turning around and looking at me.

"It's okay. I know that you were just upset." I replied, smiling up at him.

We were quiet for a few minutes before I had to ask him. "What do you think they want with me?"

Dean sighed audibly and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, besides the obvious fact that you're the most awesome person on the planet, I don't know."

I giggled a little at his comment. He always made a joke out of things.

"But seriously," he continued. "Whatever it is that's going on, we're going to figure it out. And me and Sammy are going to be here for you no matter what. Forget dad if you're worried about that. Me and Sammy will be here."

"I know that. I just… I hate not knowing what's going on. Is there any explanation for this?" I asked, squeezing my knees as hard as I could. It was the only thing I could think of to do that wouldn't be destructive to Dean's car.

"I really don't know Rissa. We just have to corner dad." He replied softly.

I nodded and we lapsed back into silence. Sammy slept while we had our conversation, and I felt that it was time that Dean got to sleep some.

"Why don't we stop for gas, some food, and you let me drive? You're dead on your feet." I suggested, looking at him.

He chuckled and nodded. "I am tired, but you're not driving my car."

"Aw, come on! You let Sammy drive! I've driven dad's truck before." I pointed out.

"Well then when we stop, you can ask dad to let you drive his truck." Dean snickered as I scrunched up my nose at the idea.

"Can you imagine me and dad in a car, together, for about sixteen hours? We'd kill each other." I laughed. "You'd be signing his death certificate."

"Maybe. But if you won't ask him, I'll ask him for you." Dean said as he picked up his phone and started dialing.

I lunged for his phone but he moved out of my grasp, effectively swerving in the road. I squealed as we moved into the other lane and Sammy sat straight up, his eyes wide. Dean moved the car back into the right lane and started talking on the phone.

"Hey dad, we're about ready for gas and Ris could use a snack and a bathroom break. She's also ready to drive." Dean said, looking over at Sammy.

I could hear dad talking on the other end of the phone but I couldn't make out the words.

"Yeah, I thought that she could drive with you while Sammy drives the Impala." Dean said, grinning at me.

I groaned and slammed my head into Sammy's seat. Damn Dean.

"Okay, we'll follow you." Dean hung up the phone. "Sammy boy, we're stopping so you can drive and I can sleep."

"Works for me." Sammy shrugged as he sat up. "So Rissa's gonna drive with dad? That'll be interesting."

"You guys are mean." I said, pretending to sniffle.

"No, we're just trying to help." Dean corrected me.

I scoffed and sat back into the seat. We drove for another twenty minutes before a gas station came into view. Dad pulled over first and we followed behind him. Dean and dad filled up the vehicles while Sammy and I went inside to use the bathroom and stock up on food. I got a few root beers, a couple of bags of Doritos, some Reese's, and my gummy worms. Dad would help with the root beers and Doritos, but the Reese's and the gummy worms would be up to me. I was walking back to the car as Dean and dad came walking towards us. Dad tossed me the keys to the truck and caught them with wide eyes.

"Go ahead and get in. We'll go after Dean and I get back." He said gruffly as he walked past.

I gaped at him as I watched him walk into the store. Sammy came up to me and closed my mouth.

"You look like a fish." He commented as he walked towards the Impala.

"Sammy!" I said as I followed him. "He's going to let me _drive_ his truck!"

"I saw that. Go ahead and get in." he replied as he opened the driver's side door of the Impala.

I looked over at the truck and then back to Sammy.

"You know I'll need help getting in." I sighed as I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He laughed and picked me up under my arms and carried me to the truck, depositing me in the driver's seat. He buckled me up as I situated the snacks and drinks for easy access.

"You good now?" He asked as he patted my knee.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah, I'm good." I smiled at him. Now that I was sitting in the truck, I was finally eye level with him.

"Okay. You call if you want to talk, or just pull over if you wanna switch back. I'll be behind you." He said, looking me in the eye.

I nodded and hugged him quickly as Dean and dad came out of the store.

"See ya Smurfette." He said, ruffling my hair.

"Bye Stretch." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

He shut the door laughing and I watched him climb into the Impala with Dean. I took another deep breath as the passenger door opened and dad climbed him. He situated himself comfortably, opened a root beer and a bag of Doritos. I started the truck, put it in drive and pulled out onto the highway.

"You know how to get to Bobby's?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah, I've been there a couple times." I replied, looking over at him.

His eyes were glued to the Doritos bag as he retorted. "Sarcasm always was your thing."

"Yeah, me and Dean could go at it for hours." I laughed.

"The funniest thing was when you and Sammy made up your own language. Dean and I were lost when you two started talking it. There were some days that you'd only speak that language." He chuckled at them memory.

"It was mine and Sammy's way of bonding." I explained.

"Bonding? I thought it was just to get under my skin?" he asked, finally looking over at me.

"Well… that might have been one reason." I said sheepishly as I returned his look.

"I probably deserved it." He commented as he went back to eating his chips.

"Gidige gidigi gidigo gidiga." I gibbered.

He gave me a blank look as I laughed.

"Translates into, yes you sure did." I informed him as he joined me in laughing.

We talked back and forth for a bit while we ate and then I noticed that he had fallen asleep. I just drove, and drove, and drove… I got excited as Bobby's house came into sight.

"Dad, we're here." I said, pushing him a little.

He grunted and sat up slowly. I pulled into the driveway, cut off the engine and got out of the truck. Dean and Sammy climbed out of the Impala and moved to stand by me as dad got out of the truck. We walked up to Bobby's house as he came out smiling.

"The Winchester's are back." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're back." I said, smiling up at him. _And ready for answers_ I added silently.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

Okay, this IS a sis story. If you don't like it, don't read it. This starts out when the series starts out, kinda, but it might not follow the series exactly, so bare with me. The demon still went after Sammy, but, of course, it was later. The demon only went after Sammy and had nothing to do with Dean or their sister. Any questions, please ask, I will answer.

Admin Alert: Story/Document submission is currently disabled while we perform database maintenance. -------- ARGH

Chapter Six

I stared at the Coca-Cola bottle in my hands as dad, Dean, Sammy and Bobby sat down around me in the living room. I was surprised that we came to Bobby's considering that he and dad hadn't left each other on good terms, but he wanted to help, which was nice.

"So, let's cut the crap. What's going on dad?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

Dean shifted beside me and I hid a smile. Only Dean would worry about me being rude to dad at a time like this.

Dad sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Okay. This demon is bad news. He has powers that we can't even imagine. He-Clarissa, you might-ah, did he mention anything while he had you?"

"He said that I deserved a dad that would never leave me. Now will you just spit it out?! I'm tired of waiting." I said impatiently.

"You might not be my daughter." He blurted out.

I stared at him as I felt Dean stiffen next to me. Sammy froze with his coke bottle halfway to his mouth and Bobby was frozen in his chair.

"I what?" I whispered as I felt tears come to my eyes. "Are you suggesting that mom screwed a demon while she was still fucking married to you? Are you insane?!"

After my outburst, Dean started laughing. I mean full out, belly shaking, tears streaming, laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" I screamed at him.

"You were just told that you might be half demon, and you're worried about mom being faithful seventeen years ago." Dean said through laughs. "God you're a special kid."

I punched Dean in his arm. "Not as special as you, dumbass."

"This demon can… influence pregnancies." Dad said, ignoring me and Dean's bantering.

"What, like God giving Mary baby Jesus thing?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Not quite. It's- well, it's really complicated and I honestly don't understand it all myself. The simplest way to explain it is that you could very well possibly have two fathers, and one is a demon." He said with a note of finality.

I nodded slowly and stood up.

"One father's a demon, and the other one hates me." I said quietly as I walked from the room.

"Where are you going Rissy?" Sammy asked.

"Upstairs. This is more fucked up than usual." I replied, continuing out of the room and up the stairs.

This wasn't right. This was stupid. This was totally off the wall and completely wrong. I opened the door to the old bedroom that I used to stay in when dad would drop me and my brothers off here when he had to go on a hunt. It was the same as it had always been. Small with a bed, chair, desk, dresser and bookcase filled with books on supernatural things. I walked to the window and sat on the window seat to look out over the junkyard.

This didn't make any sense. How could a person have two dads? And if I was half demon, I'm pretty sure I would've noticed it by now. I mean, I'm a good person, a nice person. And how could Yellow Eyes not know until know? I mean, if it was even true. I dropped my head into my hands. _Why me? _ I wondered as tears fell from my eyes. This wasn't fair. But I guess it made sense. It could be the reason that dad always treated me different. Maybe he knew deep down what I was. I looked up as I heard the door open.

"Hey kiddo, I brought you your bag. I thought you might want to take a shower and put on some comfy clothes." Dean said as he set my bag down on the bed.

"Yeah, thanks Dean." I said quietly as I went to looking back out the window.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, coming to stand behind me.

"Nope." I replied.

"Okay. Well if you wanna talk, we're downstairs." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

I nodded and he left the room. I grabbed some pajamas from the bag and went into the bathroom to take a shower. The scalding water made welts on my skin but it helped take mind off of everything else. I got out, brushed my hair, put on my pajamas and curled up in a ball on my bed. I was asleep in less than a minute.

When I woke up, a few rays of sunlight were coming through the window. I rolled out of bed slowly and stretched, listening to my bones crack.

"I'm an old lady." I mumbled as I walked down the stairs sleepily.

I stumbled into the kitchen to see Bobby at the coffee maker. He grinned at me and handed me a cup.

"Thanks." I grinned up at him.

"No problem. You're just like Dean. Can't talk to you unless you've had coffee." He chuckled.

"Is he up yet?" I asked as I walked to the living room to see if dad was sleeping on the couch. Funny, he wasn't there and there wasn't any sign that he'd been there.

Bobby didn't answer my question. I turned around to look at him and saw that his face was twisted. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"They're gone, aren't they?" I whispered.

"They'll be back." He reassured me quickly.

"When?" I demanded.

"I-I don't know." He replied quietly.

I nodded slowly and went back upstairs. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt and picked up my cell phone. I tried Dean and got his voice-mail, same with Sammy and dad. I called Dean again and decided to leave a message.

"Uh, hey Dean. Where are you guys? And what happened to you and Sammy always being here for me?" I asked, sitting down on the window seat and closing the phone hard.

I sat there all day, refusing the meals that Bobby offered and only getting up to use the bathroom. I slept restlessly that night and repeated my routine the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that.

It'd been two weeks since dad, Dean and Sammy had left. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. My skin was pale and I had dark circles under my eyes. I looked awful. As I went downstairs to try and force some toast down my throat, I heard Bobby's voice.

"John, you're daughter needs you and her brothers. She's letting herself dissolve into nothing. She barely eats, she barely sleeps. All she does is sit up there in that damn window looking for you guys." He growled into the phone.

Bobby was quiet for a few minutes and I concluded that he was listening to my dad talk.

"Fine John. Maybe she'd be better off with that demon as her father, cause you're an ass." I heard the phone slam shut and I sighed.

They weren't coming back. My dad and brothers had gone to fight the demon without me. He dropped this big huge fucking bombshell on me, and left. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. Bobby looked at me and set a piece of toast down on a plate in front of me.

"You gonna eat today?" he asked.

I shrugged. He turned around and slammed a cabinet shut.

"Damn it Clarissa, you have to eat. You're going to make yourself sick and then your brothers would kill me when they came back to find you sick." He yelled.

"They're not coming back. What's it matter if I get sick?" I mumbled.

"They _are_ coming back. And you're going to be in trouble when they get here." He said, pointing at me.

"I'll believe it when they get here." I said coldly as I picked up the piece of toast and went up to my room to sit on the window seat.

My ears perked up when I heard the unfamiliar roar of a car. A red 1969 Dodge Charger pulled up and the engine cut off. A tall, black haired guy stepped out of the car and walked up onto the porch. I heard the front door open and low voices.

"Ris, can you come down here?" Bobby yelled up the stairs.

"Go to hell!" I yelled back as I slammed my door shut.

I didn't know what he had planned, but I knew that this guy was probably someone that Bobby knew that was here to "help" me. I heard footsteps on the stairs and a soft knock came at my door.

"Clarissa, can I come in?" a deep voice rumbled through the door.

My eyes widened at the voice. It was sexy and damn, I couldn't say no.

"I guess. Just don't call me Clarissa." I said, barely loud enough for it to go through the door.

The door opened and I knew that my eyes bugged out of my head. Holy Mary mother of God, he was drop dead gorgeous. He was tall, six foot two or so, maybe a little taller than Sammy and he had the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. His black t-shirt fit to his perfectly chiseled chest and his jeans hugged him in… all the right places. His black cowboy boots covered his enormous feet and I felt my face heat up as I thought of that old saying. My eyes snapped up to his face as he cleared his throat. I felt my face heat up more as he grinned at me. I watched him look me up and down and realized how awful I looked. My hair was cleanly washed and dried, but I was wearing pajama shorts, a small tank top, and my face was pale. I stood up quickly and pulled down my shorts so that they covered more than they were supposed to.

"Um, hi?" I questioned.

"Hey, I'm Ranger. Bobby called and asked if I could come talk to ya." He said, sitting down on my bed.

"Ranger? Like, Lord of the Rings?" I giggled.

He smiled and I couldn't help but notice his teeth were perfectly white and straight.

"Yeah, like that. 'Cept that's all I go by and I'm not the king of Gondor." He replied. "Say, you wanna go into town and eat? You've been cooped up for days and I'm kinda hungry."

I almost refused his offer when my stomach growled loudly. I laughed quietly and nodded.

"Gimme a sec and I'll meet you downstairs." I said, going over to my bag.

"See you in a few." He threw me another award winning smile and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I pulled on a pair of jeans, a tank top and my black leather bomber jacket. I pulled on my hiking boots, shoved my cell in my pants pocket and slid my pocket knife into my back pocket, just in case. Hey, Bobby has lapses in judgment. I walked down the stairs and peaked into the kitchen to see Bobby making another pot of coffee. I walked up to him and got close enough so that I could whisper to him.

"So you want me to go with this guy? I don't even know him…" I said, looking over my shoulder into the living room.

"Trust me Ris, he's a good guy. I think you guys'll have a lot in common." He reassured me.

I nodded slowly and walked into the living room to find Ranger flipping through one of Bobby's book. When I walked in he stood up and smiled at me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, just get me outta here." I joked as I walked out of the front door.

"Be back in a bit Bobby!" Ranger yelled back into the house before he closed the door behind him. "Hop in."

I climbed into the passenger seat as he got in the driver's seat and started the care. The interior was amazing. Black leather with a chrome stereo. I took a deep breath and smiled. It smelled like the Impala. He tore out of the driveway, throwing up dust and I squealed slightly. This was what I missed. The thrill of speeding down the road. He looked over at me and smiled.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Just remembering." I replied, returning his gaze.

"You miss your brothers, don't you?" he asked, and I got a little irritated.

"Why do you get to ask all of the questions? You know all about me, but I just know what your name is." I replied, sliding my tongue over my teeth. It was something I did when I was angry.

"Okay, ask me all the questions you want." He smiled at me.

"Age?"

"Twenty."

"Family?"

"Lots of brothers and sisters, both parents deceased."

"I'm sorry. Um, education?"

"High school diploma."

"Occupation?"

"Supernatural hunter."

"How'd you meet Bobby?"

"My adoptive parents were hunters as well and they crossed paths with Bobby when I started acting strange. They thought I was possessed. Boy was they wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm half demon. My birth mother got mixed up with a demon and got pregnant, and I was the product. But I'm a good guy."

I laughed. "So that's why Bobby called you."

"Yup."

We were quiet until we pulled up at an Applebee's. It had been a long time since I'd been in a real restaurant. We got out and were seated before he spoke.

"So, any more questions?" he grinned at me.

"Not at the moment." I replied as I looked at the menu.

He ordered one of their special burgers and I got chicken tenders. I sipped my ice tea slowly as I contemplated my next question.

"So are you just here to cheer me up with the prospect of being a nice half demon?" I asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged. "I really don't know. Bobby just thought I might be able to help since I'm near your age."

I nodded and sipped my tea again. We talked about random things as we ate. Music, movies, books, and cars. At one point he asked me about the bruise on my face and I avoided the question. He took my avoidance graciously and moved on quickly. I really liked him. He was smart and we liked the same things. I was sad when we were finished eating and got back into his car. The conversation was light as we drove back to Bobby's and went into the living room. My breathing hitched when I heard the familiar rumble of the Impala and dad's truck. Tears came to my eyes as I looked out the front door to see them come down the drive. Dean climbed out of the driver's side of the Impala and looked straight at me through the screen door.

"I had a great time Ranger." I said as I stood up on my tip toes and looked into his eyes.

"Me too." He replied, putting his hand behind my head.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. The kiss deepened as both of his hands entwined in my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was jolted back to reality as the screen door slammed open and I heard a hard voice cut through our moment.

"Clarissa Allison Winchester!" My dad's voice boomed.

I pulled away from Ranger slowly, sad to see the heated kiss end. My first kiss in two years and it was with an older sexy guy. Wow, way to go Ris!

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked gruffly.

"I'm the guy who's talked to Rissa about what's going on. You know, other than leaving her." Ranger retorted, turning around to glare at Dean.

Before I knew it, Dean had lunged at Ranger and was trying to choke him. Ranger wasted no time in twisting away from Dean and immobilizing him by slamming him onto the couch and holding him down with a hand lightly around his neck.

"Dean, stop!" I yelled, pulling Ranger away from him and pushing him to one side of the room.

"What the hell, Ris?! I'm your brother!" Dean said loudly.

"Yeah, and? You attacked him!" I retorted, glaring at all three of them.

Sammy had been relatively quiet through the whole ordeal, probably because he felt guilty about leaving. Before anyone could get another word out, a cell phone rang. Ranger pulled it from his pocket and answered.

"Yeah? Okay, sure. I'll be there as soon as I can." He said and then he closed his phone. "I have to Rissa. Give me a call if you need to talk or if you want to get something to eat. Bobby's got my number."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, ignoring the grunts from my dad and brothers.

"Nice meeting you Winchesters." He said as he walked out of the door.

I heard his car start and him pull out of the drive. I turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Get back down here Clarissa. We need to talk." Dad said behind me.

"Go to hell, I don't want to talk to you. You're just going to leave again." I replied as I continued up the stairs.

"Don't you talk to me like that! I'll put you over my knee!" he yelled as he followed me.

"Go ahead. It's not like you're going to stick around long enough to apologize afterwards." I looked back at him and shook my head.

When I got to my room I slammed my door shut and locked it. Backstabbers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

JadisSnape: I would like to thank Hicks07 and samgirl19 for their continuous reviews! You make me smile when I read your reviews. And to my lurkers, I still love you, even though you don't review.

Dean: Yeah well, they should. I'm very disappointed in them.

Sammy: Aw, c'mon Dean. At least they read.

JadisSnape: Yes, yes, yes, we get that. Now, let them read the update!

Dean: NO! You make us out to be bad boys.

JadisSnape: Well… maybe that's a good thing. –raises eyebrows and grins-

Dean: -smirks- Too right you are –Dean and JadisSnape disappear into a back room-

Sammy: Gross guys! –turns to readers- Now, go read the update.

* * *

Chapter Seven

I had barely finished locking the door when a hand grabbed the door knob and tried to open the door.

"Ris, open up!" Dean yelled through the door.

"Go away!" I yelled back, resisting the urge to kick the door.

"C'mon Ris, we just want to talk." Sammy pleaded softer.

"I don't."

I heard Sammy sigh and then low voices on the other side of the door. I curled up in a ball on the bed and my eyes got heavy. It'd been a long day, and my stupid emotions were running crazy. I was pissed at dad, Dean and Sammy. I was… Ranger and I… something was there, obviously. I fell asleep with Ranger's face in my head.

* * *

It hurt. I hurt. Everything… pain was everywhere. Part of my body was hot and the other was cold. I flashed from hot to cold, and the pain was excruciating. Knives, pins, needles, it felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly. My eyes refused to open and the only sound that came out of my mouth was harsh breathing.

"Dean!" I tried to yell, but not much of it came out. "Sammy!"

I stretched my arm out and tried to reach the bookcase. My fingertips grabbed onto a book and it dropped to the floor. I tried to smile at the satisfying clunk that it made. Someone would hear it… No one came. I laid there in pain. Alone.

* * *

I sat straight up in bed with my eyes wide. I was sweating and hot. I checked myself for any sign of injury, but I was completely okay. I sighed audibly and stood up. That was one hell of a vivid nightmare. I climbed into the shower and turned the water straight to cold. I knew it was my imagination but I could've sworn that I heard my skin sizzle as the cold water hit it. I washed my hair and stepped out slowly. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes weren't as sunken as they had been, but there were still some dark circles under my eyes. I dried my hair and was picking out some clothes when my stomach growled loudly. I threw on my clothes quickly, opened my bedroom door and froze. Dean and Sammy were camped out in front of my door. They were both asleep and I was about to sneak past them when Dean's eyes popped open and he looked up at me.

"Shit." I groaned as I went back into my room, slammed the door and locked it back.

I picked up my cell phone and saw that I had a text message from Bobby. It was a cell phone number, so I dialed it. 983-738-9274.

"Ranger. Go ahead." He said coldly.

"Hey! Did you ask Bobby to leave me a text with your number?" I asked, going to sit on the window seat.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't know how you'd react to a strange number." He replied and I heard his voice warm up. "So, what's up?"

"I'm hungry and I was wondering…" I trailed off.

"Be there in ten. Do you want me to pull up to the house, or you going to sneak out and meet me at the end of the driveway?" he asked.

"End of the driveway."I grinned.

"Alright. See you then."

The line went dead. I climbed out the window and slid down one of the posts holding up the front porch. My feet hit the ground and I grimaced as the gravel crunched.

"Ya hear that Bobby?" I heard my dad ask from in the living room.

"Yer losing it John." Bobby chuckled.

I sighed in relief and took off down the driveway. I made it there just in time to see Ranger's car pull up and I climbed into the car. He grinned at me and spun gravel as he pulled out.

"So, what's your craving?" he asked as we drove through the lit up town.

"Is there a Subway around here?" I replied. "It's late and that's the best thing to eat."

"Right around the corner." He grinned at me.

He parked and we walked in and ordered. I ordered the buffalo chicken on Italian Herbs and Cheese bread and he ordered a club on white. We were halfway through our sandwiches when a thought hit me.

"What day is it?" I asked suddenly.

"Uh, July tenth. Why?" he replied.

"Tomorrow's my birthday." I said quietly.

"They've still got time to make it better." He reassured me.

"It's fine. I don't expect them to remember." I replied, but tears welled up in my eyes. "It's our lifestyle, after all. We don't have time for birthdays."

I slid my hand out of his and stood up. "You ready to go?" I asked as I wrapped up my sandwich and looked at him.

"Yeah. You taking that with you for breakfast so that you don't have to leave your room?" he asked as he threw away the rest of his sandwich and walked me to the car.

"Yup." I grinned up at him.

"Genius."

I laughed and he drove me back to the end of Bobby's driveway. He turned the car off and looked over at me. Our heads got closer and when our lips met I swear that I felt an electric jolt. Coulda been my imagination, but hey, he was an amazing kisser. I pushed him back into his seat, crawled over and sat down in his lap. Our kisses got more heated and hands started to wander. I was pulling his shirt up and was about to run my fingernails over his abs when he pushed me back.

"We can't. _I_ can't. You're vulnerable right now. It wouldn't be right." He sighed as he held my waist.

"You're right. I don't want you to be right, but you are." I mumbled as I opened his door and climbed out of the car.

He got out behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I kissed his lips and that took up a while. When we finally broke apart, I headed up the driveway. I was out of sight when he started up his car and drove away.

I tiptoed back across the driveway and was about to climb the post when my dad's voice rang out.

"Where in the hell have you been?!" He yelled, coming out of the house.

I sighed and walked up onto the porch. "Out." I walked into the house and passed Dean and Sammy sitting on the couch.

"You're brothers busted down your door because you didn't answer. What the hell, Clarissa?" Dad followed me into the house.

I glared at Dean and Sammy. "I hate you."

"Don't you take it out on them. This was all you!" I turned around to see my dad was practically on top of me.

"Back off." I growled at him.

"You do_ not_ tell me what to do young lady! I'm still your father!" he yelled, pointing his finger at me.

I put my hands on his chest and shoved him back. "I said, back off! Maybe Bobby was right! I would be better off with the demon!" I screamed. The light bulb in the lamp beside me busted. My eyes widened as the room was plunged into darkness. The light in the kitchen began to flicker and the TV cut off. Gravel crunched outside the house and dad went to the window to look out. I stiffened when I felt a body behind me and a hand landed on my shoulders.

"You called?" I looked up to see yellow eyes staring back at me.

"Fuck." I mumbled, dropping my head to my chest.

"Language." Dad, Dean, Sammy and the yellow eyed demon all said at once.

"Freaky…" I said and started humming the Twilight Zone and moving my head from side to side.

Sammy smacked my leg and I whacked him over the head and we were wrestling on floor before I knew it. Dean grabbed us both, separated us and soon we were all laughing. I stopped when I saw dad and the demon staring at each other. I cleared my throat and looked back and forth from dad to the demon.

"So, why are you here?" I asked, looking at him.

"Why the fuck do you think he's here? Get behind me Clarissa." Dad said, pulling a gun out.

I glared at my dad. "I wasn't talking to you."

The demon chuckled. "You called me here. Your little tantrum, the whole breaking of light bulb, which was a very good job by the way, that called me here."

"It wasn't a tantrum. And- wait a second. I broke that light bulb?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, didn't your dad tell you? You're going to be developing special… abilities, I suppose. Like Sam, just for different reasons." The demon said. "And my name is Azazel, so you can stop calling me "the demon" in your head, okay?"

I glared at him, but nodded in understanding. "Sam has abilities?"

Azazel sighed audibly. "Don't they tell you anything?"

"Apparently not." I replied, glaring at Sammy.

"Hey, you're the one that locked yourself in your room." Sammy argued.

"And _you're _the ones that left me for two weeks." I growled at him.

"Okay, this is enough." Dad cocked the gun in his hand and raised it to Azazel's head.

"I'm surprised at you, John. You'd kill me with that Colt, and leave your daughter to learn about everything by herself?" Azazel asked, turning his head to the side. He looked at me and held out his hand. "You can come with me, and see how you like life without them. I can teach you how to control your abilities."

I looked at Sammy and Dean, and then at dad. They were scared and worried, and I didn't want to leave them. But I needed to learn about these "abilities" and I could always find them again… I hugged dad, then Sammy, and Dean last. I stood up on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going with him, to learn. I'll be back. I swear. Tell Sammy."

I heard Dean swallow hard and he nodded. I stepped away from him and moved to stand with Azazel.

"Tell Ranger I'll call him."I said as I took Azazel's hand. "Love you guys."

The last thing I saw was Dean and Sammy nodding at me.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

Superbowl is tomorrow! I really don't care, but I probably won't be able to update… I'll try.

Sammy: I can't BELIEVE you let Rissy go with him!

JadisSnape: Don't you yell at me Samuel. I'm going to do something very nice for you.

-Brings samgirl19 in and introduces them-

Sammy: Wow, yeah, Rissy who?

JadisSnape: See? Knew that would get you off my back.

-Sammy and samgirl19 leave-

JadisSnape: HEY! I need Sammy for this chapter!

Samgirl19: Don't worry; I'll bring him back…sooner or later

* * *

Chapter Eight

"You just let her go?! Dean, she's your baby sister!" John yelled as Rissy disappeared in a cloud of black smoke with Azazel.

"She knows what she's doing dad. She's got a plan." Dean replied, looking at his father.

"She's a kid!" John exclaimed.

"She's almost eighteen. She's not a baby anymore." Sam pointed out.

"Clarissa is _my_ baby. She always will be my baby. I can't believe you'd just let her go." John sat down defeated on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Dad, she's gonna be fine." Dean reiterated.

* * *

I was so stupid to do this. I can't believe that I agreed to come with him. I was an idiot. Complete and total idiot. I laid there on the floor with blood coming out of my nose.

"Let's go Clarissa. Up again." Azazel said, clapping his hands.

We had arrived at this mansion type place that was crawling with other demons, and Azazel had immediately taken me into a training room. I was to block his physical advances with telekinesis and it wasn't working out.

"Can we take a break?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No. Get up." He said, grabbing me by the arm and forcefully standing me up.

"You're really starting to act like my dad." I grumbled as I turned to face him.

He ignored my comment and threw a punch at me. I stopped his hand with an invisible force, but couldn't stop the foot that shot out and threw me to the floor. I landed on my back and groaned.

"Up."

"Go to hell." I replied, glaring up at him.

He scowled. "I expected more from you." He said as he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

The whole thing reminded me of a time when my dad was training me when I was seven.

_Flashback::::_

_Clarissa was lying on her back on the floor of the bedroom. All the furniture had been pushed back out of the way and John stood over her._

"_Get up Clarissa. We have to keep going." He said, staring down at her._

"_Daddy, can we please stop? I'm hungry and I wanna play with Sammy and Dean outside." Clarissa whined as she looked up at him._

"_No. Get up." He repeated._

_Clarissa stood up slowly and took up her stance again. He swung at her gently, and she ducked, but he knocked her off balance with another swing. She landed on the hard floor with a thump. John sighed and walked to the door._

"_I expected more from you, Clarissa Allison. I really did." He said dejectedly as he closed the door and left her there on the floor._

_She sighed and rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling. She didn't understand why she had to train so much. Why couldn't she just play? All she wanted to do was play. She laid there thinking about all of that and was surprised when she started to feel weird. Suddenly, she couldn't see. Her body started to shake and worry washed over her. She couldn't form a full thought. She heard a door open and someone fall down beside her. She felt someone grab her shoulders and then voices. Jumbled voices and sounds. Then darkness._

_The next time Clarissa woke up she was lying in a hospital bed. Her hand was hooked up to an IV with fluid flowing through it and it was dark. Dean and Sam were sitting in chairs beside the bed she was in and they were fast asleep. A shadow was just outside her door and she could hear voices._

"_What do you mean, it was a seizure? And what the fuck is epilepsy?" John said loudly._

"_Please, Mr. Conners. Your daughter is trying to recover. She can lead a normal life with epilepsy as long as she takes her medicine and takes the necessary precautions, which we will go over." A male voice replied. _

_Heavy footsteps sounded as John walked into the room and closed the door. Dean jerked awake at the sound. At sixteen years old, he slept very lightly. _

"_Dad?" he whispered, getting up and going over to John."What'd he say?"_

"_She has epilepsy." John replied quietly._

"_So she's going to have seizures all the time?" Dean asked, looking over at Clarissa._

"_Yes. Do you know how hard this is going to be? Moving, hunting…" John sighed and ran his hand over his face._

"_Sammy and I will take care of her. We can do it." Dean said adamantly._

"_I know you will. But it doesn't change the fact that she's… different." John replied quietly, looking over at his baby girl._

_End flashback_

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up slowly. I knew that my father had substituted damaged with different. I knew that my father would never treat me the same. Sighing, I opened the door and peaked out. No one was there, so I headed towards the staircase and went up. I was on the fifth floor when I heard voices. I slipped down the hall and stopped when I heard my name come from one of the rooms.

"Clarissa, child, don't you be sneaking around out in that hallway. Come see me." A woman's voice sounded throughout the hall.

I froze and looked in the direction that the voice had come from. A door was open and I walked towards it slowly. An older woman sat at a table with two cups of tea.

"Come in child. I've been waiting for you." She said, pointing towards an empty chair and holding out a cup of tea.

I sat down slowly and took the cup.

"I'm Annabeth, but you can call me Mammy. Everybody does." She said, smiling warmly at me. "I suppose you're confused?"

"Yes, ma'am. Very." I said quietly as I looked at the cut of tea. It looked and smelled normal, but I didn't take a sip.

"Well, first things first. They tea is not poisoned. You can drink it." Mammy said, laughing at my slight blush. "Don' worry child, I wouldn't expect any less from a Winchester."

"How do you know who I am?" I questioned.

"Everyone does. Well, every _demon_ does. You're our saving grace." She explained.

I stiffened and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You were born under a full moon with the influence of demonic powers. As you've grown up, your abilities have developed and are now coming to full. You'll have basic powers; telekinesis, pyrokinetic abilities, the same as Azazel. But you will also have the power to fully heal demons, and bring them back from the dead." As Mammy explained all of this, my head was swimming.

"So he doesn't want me here to take care of me? He wants to use me?" I asked.

"Yes dear. But you won't be able to leave now." She said sadly.

I stood up quickly. "W-what do you mean?"

"He'll never let you go. You won't be able to leave. If you try to use your cell phone, I'll bet that it won't work." She replied.

I pulled out my cell phone and it wouldn't even turn on. With wide eyes, I took off down the hall and ran down the stairs to the front door. It wouldn't open. The windows wouldn't budge either. I slid to the floor and the tears started. I wished that Dean and Sammy and Ranger could come get me. I heard a sound and looked up to see a puff of black smoke. I stood up quickly thinking that it was Azazel, but it was Ranger.

"What are you doing here?!" I screeched as I jumped into his arms.

He hugged me tightly. "You tell me. I was sitting at home cleaning my knives, and then I was here."

"I- I don't know. I was thinking about you, and Sammy, and Dean, and then you were here!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, well, we can figure this out later. For now, we need to get outta here." Ranger said, going to the doors.

"I tried. They won't-" I was interrupted by Azazel's voice.

"Shinga? Is that you? I thought I felt your aura…" he asked as he came down the staircase.

Ranger and I turned to look at him and he grinned.

"My, my, my. You found Shinga's boy?" he asked, then his smile got wider. "You linked with him, didn't you? That's how he got here."

I glared at Azazel and took Ranger's hand. "Well, if we're "linked" and I brought him here, I'm sure I can get us out."

I thought hard about Bobby's house. Those thoughts filled my head and then we were there. I jumped up and down and clapped my hands.

"I did it! I did it!" I squealed, hugging Ranger.

Dad, Dean and Sammy came running into the room at my squeal. Dad jerked me out of Ranger's arms and squeezed me into a bone crushing hug. I don't know how long he hugged me, but when breathing became hard, I tried to pull away.

"Dad, I love you too, but I can't breathe." I gasped.

He let me go and I regained my breath only for a minute before Dean grabbed me up into a hug then passed me off to Sammy. When I had successfully been hugged around the room, I smiled at them all.

"I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. I've been so stupid and I know it." I said, looking down at my hands.

"No Ris, we're sorry. We've done a lot of things wrong." Dean said, pulling my head up to make me look at him.

"Yeah Rissy." Sammy agreed.

I nodded, accepting their apology in the Winchester way.

"So, what did you learn?" Dean asked as Ranger and I sat down on the couch.

Dad, Dean and Sammy took seats around the living room.

"Well, I'm the demons saving grace. I was born under a full moon with the influence of demonic powers. As I've grown up, my abilities have developed and are now coming to full. I'll have basic powers; telekinesis, pyrokinetic abilities, the same as Azazel. But I will also have the power to fully heal demons, and bring them back from the dead." I said quietly.

Everyone was quiet. And I didn't expect any less. This was _huge_ and I was still processing it.

"Well, while you guys sit there and think about this, I'm going to bed." I said, standing up.

I kissed Ranger and hugged my family.

"Be nice." I grinned and went upstairs.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. My dreams weren't plagued by demons, or monsters. They were filled with happy memories of my family. Just me, dad, Sammy and Dean. Everything was right again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

JadisSnape: So, we're going to follow the series for this chapter. Hopefully I do well…

Dean: You're gonna do fine. Just watch the episodes again.

Sammy: Yeah, that'll work.

JadisSnape: Of _course_ I'll watch the episodes again. I LOVE seeing Dean and his fine smexy self.

-Dean smirks and pops his collar-

Sammy: Hey! I'm not smexy? –pouts-

JadisSnape: You're both very smexy. Now, let them read the update. OH! And we are now on SIX alert lists and FIVE favorite lists!! YAY! Maybe we'll get more reviews…. Pwease? I'll let Dean give you a reward… hehehe

Chapter Nine

I woke up to the sound of glass breaking. I sat straight up in the bed and looked around the room. Nothing. Jumping out of bed, I ran down the stairs and slid to a stop in the kitchen. Bobby was cleaning up a cup that he'd dropped against the counter. He looked up at me and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Ris. I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized.

I laughed and sat down at the table. Sammy came into the kitchen and got out pancake mix. I was worried about him because he was quiet. Something was wrong.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" I asked as I got up and watched him cook.

"Dad's gone." He replied quietly.

"What?!" I yelled, turning around to look at Bobby.

He raised his hands up in surrender.

"Let him tell you the whole story first." Bobby told me and then he left the room.

"Dad got a phone call that Pastor Jim was dead. He bled out. There were traces of sulfur at his house. Then a demon named Meg called and had Caleb. She-she killed him. She said that everyone we cared about would die if he didn't bring her the Colt. So he went and got a fake to take to her." Sammy explained as he flipped two pancakes onto a plate and handed it to me. "Syrup's under the counter."

"And we're just supposed to sit here and wait?" I asked angrily.

"We'll call him in a few hours; give him time to make the exchange." He replied as he poured more batter into the pan.

"Where's Dean?" I asked as I drowned the pancakes in syrup.

"Right here." Dean came into the kitchen, kissed the top of my head and took my plate. "Thanks sis."

"Hey! I didn't say you could have _my_ pancakes." I growled as I tried to get the plate back.

"You can get more." He stuck his tongue out at me as he grabbed a fork and started eating.

I stomped my foot but went and stood beside Sammy to wait for more to be done. I took two more pancakes, got a plate, a fork and carried the syrup to the table. I smothered my new pancakes in syrup and cut into them. Dean had finished his and he was eyeing my plate. His fork made its way towards my plate slowly and I stabbed it.

"Don't even think about it. I'll stab you next."I growled at him.

They both laughed at me. Sammy sat down and ate with us while we talked about dad. Dean had tried calling him twice already and we were starting to get worried. He tried one more time and Sammy and I froze when he looked like he was listening to someone talk.

"Where is he?" Dean said into the phone tersely.

His face got white and he hung up the phone slowly.

"What? What's wrong?" Sammy and I asked at the same time.

"Meg has dad. She said we were never going to see him again." Dean explained quietly.

We sat there for a minute in silence and then Sammy got up.

"Well, there's no sense in sitting here. We have to do something. They're going to come for the Colt and we need to be ready." He said as he walked into the living room.

Sammy started researching and found the Key of Solomon. Bobby said it was like a satanic roach motel. You get a demon in, and he can't get out. Sammy and Dean took turns drawing it on the ceiling in one of the front rooms. We were standing there talking when we heard Rumsford barking, and then he was quiet. Bobby went to the window to look out and while he was there, the front door was busted open and a blonde woman walked in.

"No more crap, okay?" She said coldly.

Dean walked towards her and tried to throw holy water on her but she threw him into a bookcase. She started walking towards us.

"Where's the Colt Sam? Where's the real Colt? Tell me right now." She asked as Sammy pushed Bobby and me behind him and we backed up.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." He replied.

"Didn't you hear me? Cut the crap! I swear, after all I've heard about you Winchesters, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you chuckle heads. Lackluster, man. I mean, did you really think that I wouldn't find you?" She snarled.

Dean stood up behind her. "Actually, we were counting on it." He looked up at the Key of Solomon above her and smirked. "Gotcha."

Dean pushed a chair into the middle of the circle while Sammy tied her to the chair. Bobby went to salt the doors and windows incase back up followed her.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." She said in a sultry voice.

I made a choking sound in the back of my throat. Really? Come on, surely she could come up with something better. Dean stood up and walked over to her.

"Where's our father Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father bitch?"

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot. You don't."

I took a step towards her but Sammy grabbed my arm. She turned her attention to me.

"Well, well, well. I finally get to meet the infamous Clarissa Winchester. You know, I can't see why you'd care about what I say regarding your mother. You got her killed." She grinned as I stiffened and a pained look came over my face. "Guess they failed to mention that part when everyone was being honest, huh?"

Dean was losing his temper and we could all tell. "You think this is a game?! Where is our father?"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." And that's when Dean backhanded her.

I started to feel sorry for her. I mean, I've been on the receiving end of that before, but I was glad to see her hurt. Bobby pulled us over away from Meg and told us that she was possessed and that Dean shouldn't hit her because she really was an innocent girl. And then Dean got the idea to exorcise her. Sammy started reading the exorcism and she grunted in pain.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to rip the bones from your body." She said through gritted teeth.

"No, you're going to hell. Unless you tell us where our dad is." He gave her an ultimatum.

She grunted in more pain and started yelling.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat." She said through the pain.

I zoned out after that. _He begged to see his sons one last time_. His _sons_. I guess he didn't care… Wait, what was I thinking? He's not dead, so he wouldn't have said those things. When I came back to reality, Dean and Sammy were staring at me.

"Ris, dad's in Jefferson City, Missouri, near the river. Let's go." Dean said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the car.

Sammy followed us as we climbed into the car. It was a long drive to Missouri, but I think that Dean made it in record time. We were standing at the back of the Impala where we had parked it beside the river. Dean was loading himself up with weapons and Sammy had his nose deep inside the book that Bobby had given him. I just stood there, looking at my brothers and watching their movements. They were always so strong and calm. They were my rock. Sammy walked over to the trunk, took out a pen and started drawing symbols on it.

"Sammy!" I squealed in surprise.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Dean exclaimed as he wiped a bit of it off.

"It's a Devil's Trap. It turns the trunk into a magic lockbox. Nothing supernatural can get in it. We'll put the Colt in here so that it's safe." Sammy explained as he went to the other side of the trunk.

"We're taking the Colt with us." Dean declared.

"No, we're not. Dad would be pissed if we used a bullet." Sammy countered.

"Since when do you care what dad wants?" Dean asked coldly.

"Guys, stop. We can't take the Colt with us, regardless, okay?" I said with a note of finality.

"Fine." Dean said as he put the Colt into the trunk and closed it.

We walked up the embankment and stopped when we saw Sunrise Apartments.

"Son of a bitch. Now we know what Meg meant by Sunrise. They could be anyone, and we can't kill them!" Dean exclaimed.

"This sucks out loud." I moaned.

"What if we pulled the fire alarm? That'd get all of the civilians out, and then we could take firefighter suit and go in after the demons." Sammy's plan was brilliant.

I went in and pulled the fire alarm. When the city responded, Dean distracted the firefighters while Sammy stole three firefighter's suits. We dressed in them quickly and headed up the stairs. Dean got out the EMF meter and started scanning the rooms.

"You know, I always wanted to be a fireman." Dean commented.

"Really?" I asked.

"You never told us that." Sammy said.

Dean was going to reply but the EMF went crazy. He banged on the door and yelled that we were the fire department. The door started to open and we busted in. Dean and Sammy pushed the two demons into a closet and I salted the doorway. We shed the firemen's gear and headed towards the bedroom since that's the only place that dad could've been. We opened the door slowly and when I saw my dad lying there tied to the bed, I ran to him and fell to my knees on his left side.

"Dad." I whispered brokenly.

Dean went to his left side and started cutting the rope that tied his hand to the bed.

"Wait." Sammy said as he pulled out a flask of holy water. "We have to make sure."

He tossed some of the water on dad and nothing happened.

"S-Sammy? Why're you pouring water on me?" dad slurred out as he lifted his head slightly.

"We're getting you out of here dad." I informed him as I went to work on the other rope.

Dean and Sammy put dads arms around their shoulders and headed out the door when other demons came bursting in. We turned around and headed out the window. Dean and Sammy took dad down the fire escape as I put salt over the windowsill. When I got down, I saw Dean pulling Sammy up from the ground and his face was bleeding. A man was lying on the ground with a bullet in his forehead. I took off running at full speed to get the Impala. I pulled it around and let Dean and Sammy put dad in the car. I followed Dean's directions and we found an out of the way run down house to stay in. I sat in the room with dad while Sammy and Dean got the house locked down. When dad woke up, I followed him to where Dean and Sam were talking.

"It shouldn't scare you. You did good." Dad said to Dean.

Dean gave him a look. "You're not mad?"

"For what?" Dad asked.

"Using a bullet." Dean replied.

"Nah. I'm proud of you. Sam and I… We can get pretty obsessed. But you, you watch out for this family. You always have." Dad encouraged.

"Thanks." Dean said quietly.

Just then, the lights flickered and the wind picked up.

"It's here. It's found us. Sam, salt all the windows and doors." Dad ordered as he looked out the window. I followed him and tried to spot something… anything.

"I already did." Sam informed him.

"Well, check it!" Dad exclaimed.

Sammy left the room and dad looked over at Dean.

"Dean, you got the gun?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied. "Are you sure you can hit it?"

"Dean, it's me. I won't miss. Now the gun, hurry!" Dad said adamantly.

Dean just looked at dad and held the Colt in his hand.

"Dean, come on! He's coming!" I shouted.

"Son, please." Dad said.

Sammy came into the room and looked about as confused as I felt.

"He'd be furious that I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud, he'd tear me a new one." Dean said quietly as he backed up.

"Dean, what're you doing?" Sammy asked.

Dean cocked the gun and raised it at dad. "You're not my dad."

"Dean!" I yelled.

"I know my dad better than anyone." Dean said as he glared at dad.

"What has gotten into you?" Dad asked as he pushed me behind him. "Sam, get away from your brother. He's lost his mind."

Sammy looked from dad to Dean and stood with Dean. I guess Dean had a point… I started to move away from dad but he grabbed my arm. He looked down at the ground and sighed.

"If you think I'm not your dad, then shoot me." He said.

Dean didn't move. He lowered the gun a little bit. Dad raised his head a bit and his eyes were yellow. I jerked my arm out of his grasp and ran towards Sammy and Dean. I wasn't expecting to be thrown against the wall with my brothers, but it happened. We were all immobile on the wall, staring at the demon in our father. He went and picked up the Colt.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been." He said, looking up at us.

"The holy water…" Sammy trailed off.

"You think something like that works on something like me? Really? Come on, Sammy boy. Surely you're smarter than that." Azazel grinned.

"I'm going to kill you." Sammy said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. Go ahead." He laid the gun down on a shelf. "Make it float to you, psychic boy."

Sammy stared at it and I could tell that he was trying to make it move.

"Sammy, stop. Just don't." I said quietly.

Azazel turned and looked at me.

"So nice to see you again, Clarissa. We didn't really have time to chat about Ranger." He said as he walked closer to me.

"Don't talk about him." I growled.

"What? You don't want to have a father daughter moment about how you should watch out for boys?" he asked as he feigned shock.

"You're not my father." I snarled at him as I tried to break free.

"Maybe not _technically_ but I'm close." He grinned at me.

I refused to reply to him. He moved closer to me and grabbed my face in his hand. I looked into his eyes and I felt a burning in my stomach. Fire, working its way throughout my body and I fought down a scream. As I fought the scream, I stopped breathing and my eyes darkened.

"Don't let him win." Slipped out of my lips before I let the darkness take me.

* * *

"Ris. Ris! Come on, we have to go!" Sammy shook me awake.

I looked up at him through bleary eyes. As I looked around the room, I saw Dean lying on the floor with blood coming out of his chest, and dad was on the floor with blood coming out of his leg. I got up and helped Dean out to the car and then went back to help Sammy with dad. I got in the back with Dean as Sammy drove us towards the hospital. I could hear dad and Sammy talking, but I couldn't retain it. I saw bright lights heading towards my right side and I turned to look. I saw the front of the tractor trailer hit us. Pain. Yelling. Hurt. Darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

Alright my lovelies. School is starting back after all of our snow, so updates might be a bit spaced out. I'll try and write chapters quickly so that I can just update them every few days or so. I still love you guys and I'll keep updating.

Chapter Ten

I was warm. I curled my toes and fingers and let out a sigh. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was white and very sterile. I was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV and Ranger was asleep in a chair beside my bed.

"Ranger?" I whispered.

He sat straight up, his eyes wide. He grinned and came over to the bed.

"Hey, you're awake!" he exclaimed, taking my hand in his.

"What do you mean? What have I missed? How long have I been asleep?" the questions fired out faster than I meant them to.

"You were in a car accident and you've been asleep for two weeks. Coma." He replied quietly, squeezing my hand.

"Dean? Sammy? Dad?" I asked brokenly.

"Dean and Sammy went to the hotel to get some rest. We were taking shifts waiting for you to wake up." He answered, avoiding my eyes.

"Dad?"

No answer.

"Ranger, where is my dad?" I demanded.

"He's gone, Rissa. He survived the car crash, but had a heart attack three days ago after Dean woke up from his coma." Ranger told me quietly.

The tears flowed down my face as I pulled Ranger down onto the bed with me. He laid down and cradled me in his arms while I just cried. I didn't even get to say good-bye. He didn't get to tell me what all of this meant. He… he was gone. Oh, Dean. How was Dean? Dad was his idol and now he was gone. And Sammy. Even though they fought, Sammy loved dad. I gripped Ranger tighter and cried.

* * *

I woke up to hushed voices. I looked in the direction of the voices and found Ranger, Dean and Sammy standing near the door.

"Why did you tell her?" Dean growled at Ranger.

"She cornered me! I had no choice." Ranger replied in a loud voice. "I know you're awake, Rissa."

I sighed and sat up in the bed. I gasped at the pain that ripped through me. My ribs must have been bruised and it was the first time that I actually took stock of my injuries. My right wrist was in a cast. I looked up at them as they came towards me. Dean sat on the end of the bed while Sammy and Ranger sat on the two chairs.

"So, when do I get outta here?" I asked as I picked at the blanket on the bed.

"They want to keep you overnight for observation, but otherwise you can leave. You'll just have to wait for your ribs and wrist to heal." Dean informed me.

"Ris, if you wanna talk about it…" Sammy trailed off as I gave him a look. Now wasn't the time to get into that.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around for a clock.

"Uh, it's about four in the morning… so I guess it technically is the day that you get to leave." Dean said as he stood up. "I'll go see if I can find a nurse."

I shifted uncomfortably in the bed. I really had to pee, but it wasn't the perfect time. My ribs and my wrist were hurt, and I only had my two brothers and my… uh, Ranger to help me. I felt my face heat up.

"You okay Rissa?" Ranger asked as he looked at my face.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah. Just hope Dean brings that nurse back with him."

Ranger had this confused look on his face and I heard Sammy laughing. I glared at him.

"What're you laughing at?" I grumbled.

"I lived with Jess for a while, Rissy. I know what's wrong." He chuckled.

I huffed and looked away from him. He thought he was soooo smart. Dean did come back fairly quickly and he brought the nurse with him. She said that I could go home as soon as the doctor came through and signed off on my chart. I subtly asked her if I could use the bathroom and she suggested that the boys go and get something to eat. They left and the nurse helped me to the bathroom. I was in a lot of pain, but other than that it went okay. Just as I was getting settled back into the bed, Dean and the others came back in. They had brought me one of the small containers of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and a small carton of milk. I dug into it and the container was empty in about a minute. Dean started laughing when I looked up at him with a "that's it?" face.

"Sorry kid, that's all that the nurse said that you could handle." Sammy said as he took the container and threw it away.

"Don't worry. We'll get you a cheeseburger once you're outta here." Dean reassured me.

"And a milkshake? And French fries? And onion rings? And pie? Mmm, pie with whipped cream?" I rattled off my order because I was so hungry.

"You sound like Dean." Sammy laughed.

Dean came over to me and kissed the top of my head. "You can have whatever you want babe."

A phone rang in the room. Ranger got up, pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Ranger, go ahead… yeah, sounds good… I'll come pick it up… see you later." He said and then he hung up the phone.

He came over and kissed me on the lips. "I have to go pick up your birthday present from safe keeping. I'll see you later." He shook Dean's hand and nodded at Sammy.

"Can't believe he got me a present…" I mumbled.

"Well, it _is_ your eighteenth birthday. Your presents from us are at Bobby's." Sammy informed me.

My eyes got big in surprise. I couldn't believe it! I didn't think that they'd even remember…

"What is it?" I asked.

"Not telling." Dean replied, grinning at me.

I stuck my tongue out at them both and grabbed the TV remote. There was nothing on at four in the morning, but we watched infomercials and made fun of the sells ladies. At eight thirty, the nurse came in and said that I could leave. Dean laid my clothes on the bed and then they left so that the nurse could help me change. Maneuvering around the wrist cast and my hurt ribs were big obstacles, but we got through it in time. I was cajoled into a wheelchair; apparently, it was hospital policy. I smiled as I got into the Impala and it roared to life. I was proud of Dean for getting it back up and running. It was quiet on the ride back to Bobby's and I was kind of worried. I mean, I hadn't exactly talked about dad, and I knew that Dean was taking this really hard. He didn't show it, but I knew it. But maybe Sammy and him had already talked about it. I was happy as we pulled up at Bobby's and got out of the car. Sammy helped me up the steps and Dean opened the door.

"I'm not a china doll guys."I growled as they helped me get situated on the couch.

"We know, but we just want you to be okay." Sammy said as he tapped my nose.

I snapped my teeth and pretended to bite his finger. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at me. Dean walked into the living room with Bobby following him. They both had boxes wrapped in shiny paper in their arms. I mean, there were at least ten!

"Ready for presents?" Dean asked and I squealed. I felt like I was five again.

* * *

I KNOW it's short. But, if you have any ideas for the presents, comment and tell me. Describe it, and tell me who it's from. Love you guys and I'll update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

Chapter Eleven

"Should we wait for Ranger?" I asked as Dean put the presents in front of me.

"We already talked to him about it. He said to go ahead and that he'd be here as soon as he could." Sammy told me.

I didn't need any more reassurance. Sam handed me one of the larger boxes first and I tore into the wrapping paper. My eyes widened when I saw the box. It was a MacBook Pro with a 13 inch screen with everything on it!

"I took it out of the box and set everything up. It's ready to run." Sammy said as I looked up at them box.

I was still in shock as my mouth gaped open. "Thank you!" I sputtered out finally.

"You're welcome. Now keep opening!" Dean exclaimed.

When I was finished with all the presents, I had my laptop, a carrying case, a printer, a camera, a scrapbook and accessories (including a printer!) to go with it, an iPod Touch, several gift cards to clothes stores, and ten homemade "Rissa gets to drive" coupons. I sat there surrounded by all of the presents and the discarded wrapping paper and wondered where they had gotten the money to pay for this.

Sammy must've read the expression on my face because he said, "Don't worry about it Rissa. This makes up for the birthdays we missed."

"Yeah, but it's still way too much…" I trailed off as I heard Ranger's car pull up.

He walked into Bobby's house with a moderately sized box wrapped in silver paper. He grinned and handed me the box.

"Open it." He instructed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and opened the box. I pulled out a handcrafted emerald amulet and looked up at him.

"It'll protect you from possessions. And I thought it was pretty." He replied to my questioning look.

I smiled, put the amulet on and continued going through the box. I pulled out a very old looking book that had "Half-Demons" on the front.

"And I thought that you might wanna read that…" he trailed off as I pulled the last thing from the box.

I bit my lip as I pulled a dog collar from the box. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"What the hell dude?" Dean asked as he stood up. "Is that for the reason I think it is?"

Ranger started laughing and then he whistled. A German Sheppard ran into the house and stopped right beside him.

"Oh my god! He's so cute!" I squealed as I dropped to my knees beside the dog and started petting him.

"He's yours. He's one year old, house and car broken, trained to protect, and also trained to detect demonic and supernatural beings. An EMF dog." Ranger said proudly.

"No." Dean said and I turned to see him standing with his arms crossed.

"Really Dean, he's car trained. He'll protect her." Ranger demanded as he put his hand on the dogs head.

"Sam and I can protect her. No." Dean seemed final in his decision.

"Fine. I'll get Ris her own car and she can follow you guys." Ranger declared as he pulled out his phone.

"No!" Dean's voice was sharp. "Fine, she can have the damn dog. But if he pisses in my car _one_ time, I'm shooting him. "

I squealed and hugged the dog tight. He licked my face and laid his head down in my lap.

"Now, what will I name him…" I pondered.

"You could name him Dean so that you can tell him no." Sammy laughed when Dean punched him on his shoulder.

"Nah. What about Mick?" I asked. "Do you like the name Mick?"

The dog looked up at me and licked my face.

"Mick it is." I laughed.

I stood up and hugged and kissed Ranger. It went into more than just a thank you kiss and I heard Dean cough behind me. I grinned as I pulled away from Ranger.

"Thank you." I said as I kissed him one more time.

"You're welcome." He grinned down at me.

I went and hugged Dean, Sammy and Bobby and thanked them for my presents. I swallowed hard at the thought of not being able to thank dad, but I pushed the sadness down. I started gathering up my things and Ranger helped me. I started to head upstairs but looked back at my brothers.

"How long before we leave?" I asked, looking Sammy in the eye.

"Well, we cracked dad's voicemail and he had a message from a woman named Ellen. We were gonna go check that out once you woke up…" Sammy trailed off.

"I'll be ready when you want to go." I said and then turned to head up the stairs.

Ranger followed me with the rest of my presents and Mick followed him. Mick jumped up on the bed and made himself comfortable so Ranger and me put the presents around him on the bed. Ranger wrapped his arms around me as my eyes watered.

"I wish he was here." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry sweetie, I wish he could be here." Ranger replied as he squeezed me.

Mick got up, walked over to me, and nuzzled my hand. I giggled and scratched the top of his head. Ranger turned around, taking me with him, when we heard a knock and someone clearing their throat. I saw Sammy standing in my doorway.

"We're, uh, we decided that it'd be quicker if we just went and found Ellen today… if that's okay with you?" Sammy asked as he avoided looking at me.

"Sam, he's just holding me. It's not like we're having sex." I giggled at how ridiculous he was being.

"Is leaving today okay with you?" He asked, ignoring my comment.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." I said as I turned back to the bed.

I heard Sammy's footsteps fade away and I started packing. I set the laptop in its carrying case and found out that my iPod, camera, scrapbook, and most of the stuff that went with it could fit in the bag. I started packing an overnight bag and froze when I saw Ranger holding something out of the corner of my eye. Dangling from one of his fingers was a red lace thong. One of his eyebrows was raised and he grinned at me as my face heated up. I grabbed it out of his hands and shoved it down in my bag.

"So I take it the brothers didn't buy that for you?" He asked and I glared at him.

"My brothers haven't shopped for me in years." I replied as I slung both bags onto my shoulder and turned to look at him. "Are you going with us?" I asked as we walked down the stairs with Mick following us.

"I don't think I can. I have a job lined up for the next couple days and I just can't abandon her. Plus, I think this might be a family thing…" he trailed off as we walked into the living room.

"You ready?" Dean asked as he stood up and pulled out his car keys.

"Yeah. But we have to stop somewhere and get food for Mick." I said as I looked down at the dog.

"I put a large bag of dog food, a food bowl and a water bowl in the back of the Impala. It should last Mick a couple weeks." Ranger said as he leant down to kiss my forehead. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Please be careful." I warned as he walked to the door.

He turned back and grinned at me. "Always am."

Ranger left and I turned to look at my brothers. Sammy grabbed some papers off the table, we said bye to Bobby, and climbed into the Impala for the ride to Ellen's. Apparently, we were going to "the Roadhouse" which is where she works. Mick lay down beside me in the back seat and I got on my new laptop and started downloading songs for my new iPod. It passed time pretty quickly and was fun at some points because I'd turn up the volume and make Dean mad because of what song I picked. He especially didn't like "Tick Tock" by Kesha and said it sounded like a stupid girl trying to sing. I didn't particularly like the song, just liked the beat. We pulled up in front of the bar and I was made to stay in the car. As soon as Dean and Sammy went inside, I grabbed my Bersa 45, stepped out of the car, and headed around the back of the bar. Mick followed me and we snuck in the back through to the front just in time to see a woman stick a rifle into Dean's back. They exchanged banter for a minute, then Dean tried to take the gun away from her and she nailed in him the nose. I stifled my laughter and started out behind her. Dean called out for Sammy and he walked out with his hands up and another woman pointing a gun at him. I cocked my Bersa and held it to the younger woman's head.

"You let my brothers go, and I won't blow little miss sunshine's brains out." I said menacingly.

Of course I would _never_ hurt an innocent human, but they didn't know that.

"Sam? Winchester? John's kids?" the older woman asked as she lowered her gun slowly.

"Yeah. I guess you're Ellen?" Sammy asked as he turned to look at her.

"I am Ellen, and that's my daughter, Jo." Ellen said as she went behind the bar. I lowered my gun and then Jo did the same. "I'll be damned. I guess John finally sent y'all here. Took him long enough."

Jo disappeared into the back while Dean and Sam followed Ellen to the bar and sat down. I, on the other hand, stood back. We didn't know who the hell this woman was, and my brothers were drinking with her.

"Do you want to sit down?" Ellen asked me.

"I'm gonna take a walk." I replied as Mick and I walked outside.

The sun was starting to set as I leant against the Impala and Mick lay down at my feet. My dad was dead, Dean was avoiding his feelings, Sammy was trying to get Dean to talk, and I… well I was messed up. I was grieving for my dad, confused about this whole half demon business, confused about Ranger, and excited to be back hunting. It was all messed up. I looked up at the sky and wondered if there really was someone up there making all of this happen. I mean, was there someone to blame for all of this?

"Why did you do this? Why our family?" I whispered towards the sky and then let my chin fall to my chest.

I was tired of not knowing. I was tired of being confused. I just wanted to know what was going on.

"This was going to happen no matter what."

My head shot up and I looked around for the source of the voice. There was no one out there except me. And of course Mick, but he couldn't talk.

"It was your family because that was the Winchester family destiny." The voice came again.

"Okay mysterious, bodiless voice, either you show up, or I'm going to find you and banish you, kill you, or whatever the hell I have to do to get rid of you." I growled as I looked around slowly.

I heard a soft chuckle to my right and I turned to see a man standing there.

"I see you Winchesters aren't the receptive type." He said as he walked towards me.

I pulled the Bersa 45 out and pointed it at his forehead.

"Keep walking." I dared him.

"Your gun won't work on me, but I'll stop." He replied as he stood there and looked at me. "I'm an angel, here to look after your brother. I will not harm you."

I gave him a skeptical look and started laughing.

"An angel? There's no such thing as _angels_." I said, but I lowered the gun slightly.

"Oh? You also thought there was no such thing as half-demons." He answered my skeptic look with a grin. "If you don't believe me, why don't you call Ranger and ask him about angels. I'm sure he'll tell you _all_ about us."

The man was gone in a blink of an eye. Disappeared. Gone. Whoosh. I turned around quickly trying to find him again, but he really was gone.

"Wait! What's your name?!" I called into the empty air.

"Castiel." Was the reply.

I was going to ask more but the door to the Roadhouse opened and Sammy walked out.

"Hey kiddo. There's this guy named Ash that's a friend of Ellen's, and apparently, he's a genius. So we gave him all the information that we have on the demon and he's going to set up a search that will alert us if the demon rears his ugly head again." Sammy informed me.

I kinda nodded my head, still processing what the angel, Castiel, had said. Sammy raised his eyebrow at me.

"Ris, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost… or, well, something that we _don't_ see every day." Sammy chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed I guess." I replied as I looked up at him. "So, are we going back to Bobby's?"

"Dean thinks he's found us a gig. We were gonna go check it out, if that's okay with you?" he said as he opened up the passenger door.

"Where is Dean?" I asked as I climbed into the back with Mick.

"Saying bye to Jo, I guess. He'll be out in a minute."

I snorted and slammed my door. Leave it to Dean to woo a girl that he'd just met. Even though she had a rifle jammed into his back about an hour ago. Dean came out of the Roadhouse a few minutes later, started the car and sped out onto the highway. I needed to talk to Ranger, but I wasn't ready to tell my brothers about my meeting with Castiel. I decided to wait until we were at a motel for the night to call Ranger and talk to him. Then I would decide how to talk to my brothers about the angel.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

Okay guys, this is the chapter where ALL will be explained. Well, mostly. Hehe. So, I know that some of you are worried about Castiel coming in so early in the story. I'm going to use the angels, not all of them, and I'm going to add new ones, but I probably won't use the Apocalypse. I'll add some of the episodes hunts in, but won't follow the storyline exactly.

And, just to inform you guys, I'm having surgery next Friday so updates might be scattered. I'm sorry.

Chapter Twelve

"So, what are we going after?" I asked after a few minutes on the road.

"Supposed to be a haunted theater in the next town over. Thought we'd ride over and look into it. Probably just a regular salt and burn." Dean replied as he drummed the beat of the song that was playing on the steering wheel.

"Oh, okay. Sammy and I will do research once we get to a motel for the night." I said as I turned to look out the window.

We stopped at a diner later on and got our food to go. Once we checked into the motel and started eating, I was beginning to realize that I wasn't going to get enough time alone to call Ranger and talk to him without my brothers overhearing. But if I went ahead and told my brothers about Castiel, then I could call Ranger without having to sneak around… My train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sammy had a questioning look on his face as he stood up and opened the door slowly.

"Hey, Ranger! This is a surprise… Who's with you?" Sammy asked as Ranger walked in with Castiel behind him.

My eyes widened and I mentally groaned. This wasn't going to end well. I stood up, walked over to the bed that Mick was sitting on, and sat crossed legged on the bed.

"This is my friend Castiel. He's here to explain everything." Ranger replied to Sammy's question, but his eyes never left me. "Castiel, this is Dean, Sam and Rissa."

"Well, we don't need any explanations. So, you can go…" I trailed off as Dean turned around and gave me a look.

"We _do_ need explanations. And since when do you make decisions for all of us?" Dean asked me.

"Since I met Castiel at the Roadhouse. He showed up, said that he was an angel to protect my brother, and that if I wanted answers that I should call Ranger. But I haven't exactly had time to." I replied as I looked down at my hands.

"And you couldn't tell us any of this?!" Sammy exclaimed as he walked towards me.

"On her behalf, Sam, it was a lot to process." Castiel butted in and I glared at him, even if he was defending me.

"So, wait a second, you're really an angel?" Dean asked as he looked between Ranger and Castiel. "He's not lying?"

"No, he's not lying. Castiel is an angel, just like I am." Ranger answered Dean quietly.

My head shot up and I looked at Ranger in disbelief.

"You told me that you were a half-demon. You said that your mom… you lied to me?" I stood up so that I could look at him better. "How could you?"

Ranger started walking towards me and with every step he took forward, I stepped back.

"Rissa." He pleaded.

"Right, I know you two are having issues right now, and I'm not too happy with you lying to my baby sister, but I want to know what the hell is going on, and I want to know _right now_!" Dean said… well, not so much said, as shouted really.

"Okay, you might want to sit down as this is going to be a long explanation." Castiel said as he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the two beds.

I crawled back onto the bed with Mick while Sammy and Dean sat down on the other bed. Ranger tried to sit down on the bed with me, but when I kicked my legs out so there wasn't any room, he pulled out a chair and sat down beside Castiel.

"As of right now, you need to forget everything that you've been told. I'm going to start with Ranger and myself. We are both angels, and Ranger is my subordinate. I am here to look after Dean, and Ranger is here to look after Clarissa. There's more than one reason that Ranger is here to look after Clarissa, but I am not allowed to tell you those reasons. Clarissa is half-demon. A prophecy was made a while ago about a child that would be born with demon blood in her veins though there was no direct interaction with a demon. She will be a human with many demonic powers, and will have to be guided onto the right path. And that path will lead her to peace. Angels and demons have always fought. But now, there are more and more battles spilling over into the human eye, and they're in danger. Clarissa will be the one to end this war." Castiel stated in about two breaths.

Dean had a blank look on his face, while Sammy was staring at me. I was still processing what Castiel had just said when Ranger stood up.

"This is a lot to handle, I know that. But I wouldn't have lied to you if I didn't have to." Ranger started talking but Castiel interrupted him.

"Stop, Ranger." Castiel ordered.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you the truth. If you're going to hate someone, hate Cas!" Ranger continued over Castiel.

"Ranger! We're leaving." Castiel stood up and grabbed Ranger's arm.

"Wait, is there anything else that we need to know?" Dean asked as Castiel and Ranger walked out the door.

"We'll let you know." Castiel said as he turned around to look at us. "Clarissa, you and Ranger will have to work this out soon because he _will_ be looking after you."

I couldn't reply because they were gone in the blink of an eye. Dean slammed the motel room door and turned around to look at me. A few tears were leaking out of my eyes already and I wiped them away quickly. Sammy walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Why don't you get an angel protector that's an asshole Sammy? Why do you get lucky enough to not have to deal with them?" I asked through the tears.

"I don't know sis, but we're going to figure all of this out. Together." Sammy concluded as he squeezed me tighter.

I nodded and just let the tears flow. Exhaustion overtook me and I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Sammy was glued to his computer. I laid my head on Micks' stomach and looked over at Sammy.

"What have you found? Are we ready for the hunt?" I asked him as I looked around for Dean and found him sprawled out on the other bed.

"I think I've got enough for us to go and get rid of this guy, but we need to make sure that there's really a ghost. The legend says that the man who first built and owned the theater found out that his wife was cheating on him, killed her and then himself." Sammy said as he stretched his arms and yawned.

"Yeesh, and they say _women_ have issues." I laughed as I stood up and grabbed some clean clothes. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Why don't you wake up sleeping beauty?"

I didn't give Sammy time to respond before I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I took a quick shower, brushed my hair out and put on my clean clothes. When I came out, Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"You okay, Dean?" I asked as I put my dirty clothes in a bag and looked over at him.

"Yeah, just gonna go get ready." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

There was an unspoken agreement between the three of us to not talk about what happened last night. We were all still confused, and I was upset and really didn't want to talk about it, so it was all fine with me. I poured Mick some food and water and let him eat while I pulled up my computer to play around. I was putting more songs on my iPod when Dean came out of the bathroom.

"Alright, you two ready to go?" he looked at us and picked up his bag.

"Yeah." We both answered and packed up our laptops.

Mick had cleaned out his bowls so put them in my bag and we headed to the Impala. We pulled up to the theater and I saw the no pets sign and sighed. We locked Mick in the car and went inside to check things out. Apparently, two of the female workers had committed "suicide" and some customers had reported seeing strange things in the theater. Sammy had already gotten the information on where the old owner was buried so we headed to the cemetery, salted, and burned his bones.

"So, we head back to Bobby's now? At least to get our stuff?" Dean asked as he pulled back out onto the highway.

"Yeah, I guess that'll work. I'll call Bobby and tell him what's going on." Sammy said as he pulled his phone out.

I stayed quiet the whole time. I really didn't want to go back to Bobby's because that meant that Ranger could show up at any time. But I guess since he was an angel, he could show up _anywhere_ at any time. It was a long ride back to Bobby's and I was half asleep when we got there. Sammy picked me up and carried me upstairs into my old bedroom. He was about to leave when I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to lay with me and Mick.

"Don't leave me." I whispered as the tears started to fall.

"Ris, I'm never going to leave you again." He clarified as he laid down and wrapped his arms around me.

Dean came up a few minutes later and saw us. He made Mick move off the bed and he wrapped his arms around me too. I was in the middle of a brother sandwich, and that's how I fell asleep. Safe, warm, and comforted with my brothers beside me.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Most of this isn't mine.

Surgery went good. I'm out of school for a few weeks because of the surgery, but today was the only day that my muse really decided to show up.

Chapter Thirteen

I woke up the next morning alone with the smell of bacon floating around the room. I stood up from the bed and stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. I expected to see Sammy at the stove, but froze when I saw Ranger. I turned around and was about to leave the room when his voice stopped me.

"You're brothers and Bobby aren't here. They went out for the day to leave us here to talk." He said, and I heard the stove cut off. "So, sit down and eat some breakfast."

I turned around slowly to look at the table. There was a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast, with grape jelly and a knife on the table. I sat down and put the grape jelly on my toast, then began eating. He sat down across from me and his eyes watched every move I made. I refused to get angry. I refused to give him the satisfaction of getting to me.

"I know that you're mad at me." He said quietly.

I didn't make any movement to let him know that I had heard him.

"I lied to you, and that was wrong."

Still, I remained silent.

"I had to, though. I'm your protector. Your angel. Your…" Ranger trailed off and cleared his throat.

I finally looked up at him and met his look.

"My what?" I asked quietly.

"Your soul mate."

My fork hit the plate with a loud clatter and my vision blurred. I couldn't deal with this. My father had just died, the man that I believed I was in love with turned out to be a liar and an angel, and _now_ he was telling me that he was my soul mate. I pushed back from the table savagely and stomped up the stairs to my room. My heart sunk as I heard footsteps on the stairs behind me. I quickened my pace and practically ran into my room. I tried to slam my door, but Ranger put his hand against the door to stop me from closing it in his face. I huffed and continued into my room. I heard the door close gently and I spun around to face Ranger.

"You are a lying son of a bitch and I don't ever want to see you or speak to you again! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I screamed at him.

"It's my job to protect you." He replied calmly.

"Your _job?_ Oh don't pull that shit on me. That's about as stupid as whole soul mate thing." I continued screaming. I couldn't keep my voice down.

Ranger took two steps and was in front of me before I knew it. He grabbed me by the shoulders, pulled me flush against him, and looked down into my eyes.

"I am an angel. I am your protector. I am your soul mate. I did not want to lie to you." He said intently.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and couldn't believe what he was saying to me. His voice resounded in my ears, and I soaked up every word that he said. I had to admit, whenever he was close, I felt safe. Protected. And…loved.

"I'm sorry." I whispered brokenly before I dissolved into a sobbing mess.

He caught my body weight and carried me to the bed. There he sat with me curled in his lap while I soaked his shirt through with wet, salty tears. I let everything out then. I cried for my dad. My brothers. Bobby. Myself. The world. Everything. I just cried for everything. We were all about to be tested beyond belief in the next year or so. Our lives were going to be in danger day after day. We were going to be hurt. And there was nothing to do to stop it. That's the worst feeling in the world. To know that something awful was coming and that you could do nothing to stop it.

"What did you do?" Dean's cold voice echoed through the room.

"I didn't do anything. She's left everything bottled up for too long." Ranger replied quietly as I raised my head up to look at them.

Dean and Sammy were both standing in the doorway, looking murderous. When Ranger spoke, their faces softened somewhat and they nodded slowly. I nuzzled my head back into Rangers' chest and heard my brothers' footsteps leave the room. Ranger kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tightly into a hug.

"Do you think you can ever trust me again?" He asked me quietly.

"Of course." My answer was muffled so I looked up at him and grinned impishly. "You're an angel after all. Angels must be trusted."

He smiled down at me. "I'm not just any angel. I'm your angel."

And they lived happily ever after….. WELL, maybe not. Hehehe. Questions, comments, ideas… All are appreciated. :) Love to you all.


End file.
